LA ESCLAVITUD DE UN AMOR NO CORRESPONDIDO
by K13 ewe
Summary: Regina se lleva la sorpresa de su vida al tener el bebe que mas deseo de su verdadero amor, lo que no se espero fue que la misma Emma se lo daría de una forma mas moderna
1. Prologo

Muchísimas gracias por avisarme del error al publicarlo.

PROLOGO

El rechazo era duro debía admitir, me miraron con sorpresa en sus caras, mientras mi labio sangraba demasiado, Robin respiraba agitado, me había golpeado, según por unas rosas que yo deje en la entrada de la casa de Regina Mills, con una dedicatoria romántica, de nuevo.

Pero toda historia tiene un comienzo y eso se los contare ahora, por medio de este blog.

LA ESCLAVITUD DE UN AMOR NO CORRESPONDIDO

Estábamos bebiendo en el patio de Regina, unas cervezas frías, celebrábamos el nuevo trabajo de Robin como sheriff, a mi me habían dejado sin trabajo y no replique ni nada de eso, al final terminamos adentro riendo, yo estaba ida, suspire y me pare, todos me miraron

-Emma, cariño ¿qué sucede?*mirándome*

-tengo algo que decirles*seria*

-dinos, Emma*serio*

Odiaba que Henry me dijera Emma, pero ahora tenia un papa nuevo y me desplazaba, me sentía decepcionada, para mis padres robin era el hijo que quería, casi perfecto, honorable e intachable, según sus creencias. Suspire sonoramente y me arme de valor.

-espero que lo que diga, no moleste a nadie, solo es algo que quiero decir y llevo clavado desde un tiempo*mirándonos*

-pues dilo Emma*sonriendo*

-primero, Robin, perdona por lo que diré*mirándolo*

-¿Emma?*mirándome*

-Regina, lo siento, pero desde hace mucho tiempo queriendo decirte esto, Te Amo, me gustas mucho desde que te conocí*sonrojándome*

-Emma, gracias, pero no te puedo corresponder, como sabes, mi amor esta dirigido hacia robin, pero gracias, me alagas*sonriendo forzadamente*

-no importa, solo quería que lo supieras*sonriendo*

Me acerco a la mesita y dejo la cerveza ahí, salgo de la casa y a nadie le importa, así que me voy a mi casa, a mi nueva casa, cerré esa reja, muchos pensarían que por dentro es como los gustos de Snow, pero no, es minimalista moderna, decorada por mi misma, entre a uno de mis cuartos, donde tenia unas pesas, caminadora, bueno…varios aparatos de ejercicio, tome unos guantes y los puse en una maleta, en esa misma metí una camiseta de lycra pegada al cuerpo y un short tipo playero, la cerré y tome las llaves de mi coche para ir a la pelea.

Llegue al lugar, uno muy escondido en el bosque, donde todos los hombres verdes disfrutaban de la violencia que les faltaba, pase a los baños públicos y me cambie, cuando aparece Gold y me sonríe.

-espero que gane las peleas Miss Swan, porque aposte casi todas por usted*sonriendo*

Le sonreí y salí, entre al ring y comenzó la pelea.

Gane las peleas prometidas de Gold y me lleve una buena suma de dinero, claro que me quede a emborrachar a los demás.

Cuando llegue a Granny me senté en la barra para tomar mi café, había dejado el chocolate caliente, cuando de repente siento que alguien me voltea y me da un golpe que caigo al suelo, veo a Robin furioso y agitado.

-¿qué rayos te pasa?*molesta*

-dijiste que solo lo dirías, no que tratarías de conquistarla*gritándome*

-¡no se de que rayos hablas!*gritándole*

-hoy en la mañana aparecieron unas rosas rojas con una dedicatoria en la puerta de nuestra casa*tratando de calmarse*

Me pare y lo mire desafiante.

-jamás mande esas rosas*limpiándome la sangre*

Mire atrás y ahí estaban los que eran supuestamente mis padres y los Mills apoyándolo como nunca, el me regreso la mirada de desafío y escupí sangre.

-buenos días, ¿por qué tan tensos?*sonriendo*

-nada que le importe*furioso*

-por cierto, Emma, querida, ya averiguaste donde quedaron las rosas que envié por error con magia*mirándome*

-si Gold, aparecieron en la casa de la alcaldesa*mirándolo*

-oh que mal, tenia esperanza de que Belle las encontrara para ella, bueno, ahora hablemos de negocios querida*sonriendo*

Mire a Robin y el seguía mirándome furioso.

-claro, por cierto me puede decir como es que llegue a mi casa, la borrachera de anoche fue tremenda*riendo*

-oh si, uno de los hombres alegres la llevo cargando*riendo*

Cuando iba a salir David me agarro del brazo pero yo me solté bruscamente y seguí a Gold, hacia un lugar mas solo.

-bien, mire, Emma, quiero patrocinarla en sus peleas, usted tiene algo que no tiene los demás, ganas peleas y vamos, mitad y mitad*sonriéndome*

-me parece bien, salvo que quiero que incluyas clases de magia*sonriendo*

Cerramos el trato con un ligero apretón de manos.

Llegue a casa y vi un carro familiar, no le tome importancia, entre a mi casa, me puse a prepara las cosas, mientras en mi ipad analizaba mis rivales, Paul McAllen , hombre alegre, alto y musculoso, escucho alguien que entra y se pone frente a mi.

-podemos hablar*mirándome*

-te escucho*mirando mi pantalla*

-lo sentimos, creí que habías sido tu la que me dejo ese detalle*nerviosa*

La mire, tan tranquila o eso aparentaba.

-si envié rosas*mirándola*

Todos se tensaron de inmediato

-pero no fueron para ti*sonriendo burlonamente*

Ella tenso la mandíbula y me aleje de inmediato de ahí, camine a mi refrigerador tome un vaso y me serví un poco de jugo.

-¿no nos invitas?*tratando de sonreír*

-no, ustedes entraron sin invitación*seria*

Se fueron sin decir nada y me prepare para poner mi maleta lo necesario, tenia que ganarlas todas las peleas, como siempre me dirigía a mi lugar favorito, comenzando a cambiarme.

Regina

No se como las palabras salieron de mi boca para decirle eso, me sentía incomoda y a la vez molesta, creí que solo seriamos amigas, pero ella paso la raya, la vi irse y me sentí mal por ella.

Robin me abrazo y beso.

-continuemos con la celebración*sonriéndome*

Asentí y seguimos en la reunión, cuando desperté, abrí la puerta y me tope con un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas, sonreí, creyendo que eran de Robin, tome la tarjeta que traía.

"Para la mujer mas bella y hermosa, cuyos ojos son los mas puros"

Sonreí ante las palabras y camino a la cocina, cuando veo que robin bajo lo agarro de la camisa y le doy un profundo beso.

-gracias, que tierno*mordiéndome el labio*

-¿por qué?*sonriendo*

-por el detalle*señalando las rosas*

El se acerco a las rosas y las miro molesto

-esto es obra de Emma*molesto*

-¿no fuiste tu?*sorprendida*

-no, esto es cosa de Emma*arrojando las rosas a la basura*

Para calmar la situación decidí invitarlos a todos a desayunar a granny, cuando llegamos, el se tenso de inmediato, mire lo que había visto, era Emma ingresando al dinner, rápidamente entro, todos entramos detrás de el, lo que vi fue algo rápido, Robin golpeo a Emma tirándola al suelo.

Permanecí callada mientras los veía discutir, cada vez mas fuerte, pude notar que Emma evitaba lastimar a robin y eso me sorprendió mucho, cuando miro de reojo que entra Gold

-buenos días, ¿por qué tan tensos?*sonriendo*

-nada que le importe*furioso*

Me sorprendió el tono de voz de Robin y el duende solo sonrió mas

-por cierto, Emma, querida, ya averiguaste donde quedaron las rosas que envié por error con magia*mirándome*

Mi sorpresa apareció y no solo la mía la de todos.

-si Gold, aparecieron en la casa de la alcaldesa*mirándolo*

-oh que mal, tenia esperanza de que Belle las encontrara para ella, bueno, ahora hablemos de negocios querida*sonriendo*

Emma se fue con el, dejándonos a todos tensos.

-la salvo, pero juro que…*molesto*

-de hecho es verdad Hood*apareciendo*

Mire al hombre alegre, salir del pasillo y tomar asiento.

-estábamos bebiendo junto a Emma y a rumple, cuando se nos ocurrió ver si Gold era capaz de enviar unas rosas a distancia, las primeras terminaron quemadas, las segunda en la nariz de alguien y las ultimas, bueno pues ya sabes donde*riendo*

-¿desde cuando se reúnen sin mi?*serio*

-bueno, desde que estas con la reina, te olvidas de tu gente*sonriendo*

-creo que debemos pedirle una disculpa a Emma, Regina*suspirando*

Asentí y nos sentamos a desayunar, mientras comíamos, nos dimos cuenta que Emma ya no vivía con sus padres desde hace poco, así como desconocían su nueva dirección, afortunadamente le llame a mi secretaria y me dio la nueva dirección registrada de Emma, el cual fuimos a ver, la vimos salir de un sendero y la empezamos a seguir, estaba algo retirada de mi casa, entro en una casa azul.

-al parecer alguien heredo los malos gustos que tu Mary Margaret*seria*

-eso veo*sonriendo*

Nos estacionamos y entramos, estaba en la barra de su moderna cocina y me puse enfrente de ella.

-podemos hablar*mirándola*

-te escucho*mirando una pantalla*

-lo sentimos, creí que habías sido tu la que me dejo ese detalle*nerviosa*

La mire, tan tranquila como podía, pero en el fondo estaba tan nerviosa.

-si envié rosas*mirándola*

Todos nos tensamos de inmediato, mas robin y yo.

-pero no fueron para ti*sonriendo burlonamente*

Tense mi mandíbula, ese golpe no me lo esperaba, por alguna razón me dolía y me aleje de inmediato de ahí, sentándome aun lado de Robin, camino al refrigerador tomo un vaso y se sirvió un poco de jugo.

-¿no nos invitas?*tratando de sonreír*

-no, ustedes entraron sin invitación*seria*

Suspire y los invite a retirarnos, la mire por una ultima vez y salí, cuando llegamos a casa, lo hicimos entre besos, terminamos desnudos y en mi cama, gemía cada vez que sentía a Robin invadirme de nuevo.

Al amanecer me levante y me aliste para empezar un día de trabajo, cuando salí de mi casa, decidí irme caminando y veo como Emma sale de un sendero, con su maleta negra, podía ver que traía algunos tragos de mas, me llamo la atención que la camiseta traía sangre, apresure mi paso, para mi desgracia tink se interpuso.

-buenos días Regina*sonriendo*

-buenos días tink*apurada*

-¿qué tal va el nido de amor?*sonriendo pícaramente*

-bien, aun buscando un método para darle a robin un bebe*riendo*

-oh, me alegro*riendo*

-bueno, me voy*despidiéndome*

-si, luego quedamos*agitando la mano*

Cuando fui tras Emma, esta ya no estaba, suspire y apresure mi paso para ir a la alcaldía, durante el día, revise papeles y folios, decido tomarme un descanso y ver por mi ventana, sonreí al ver a Emma mas compuesta y la vi con un ramo de rosas rojas, idénticas a las que me llegaron, mire a Robin también, se tenso, mire a Emma de nuevo y se las entrego a una mujer, que le sonrió, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue, la mujer misteriosa quedo pasmada.

Cuando me di cuenta.

-viste eso*molesto*

-¿quién es?*mirándolo*

-una maestra de kínder, creo*encogiéndose los hombros*

Tense mi mandíbula y me enfurecí un poco, al mismo tiempo me decepciones, no sabia porque me sentía asi.


	2. LOCURAS Y MALENTENDIDOS

LOCURAS Y MALENTENDIDOS

CAPITULO I

EMMA

El coliseo estaba alborotado de personas interesadas en las peleas clandestinas, estaba en mirando alrededor, aun la pelea con mi contrincante no empezaba y estaba haciendo alarde de mis habilidades en el ring improvisado, cuando decido acercarme por un trago y veo a un par de chicas sonreír, pude ver que eran meseras del granny`s así que sonreí.

-hola chicas*sonriéndoles*

-hola Emma*nerviosa*

-ho..la*tímida*

Le di un sorbo a mi cerveza y les guiñe el ojo.

-espero que disfruten el show*sonriéndole*

-lo haremos*sonriendo*

Sonreí y me puse en mi esquina, cuando anunciaron al competidor, empezó la pelea, empezamos a repartir golpes y patadas, llegamos al round 3, tenia sangre en mi camiseta, un gancho justo en la mandíbula lo dejo fuera de combate.

-y la ganadora por Knock out es Dark Swan*hablando*

La gente vitoreo mi triunfo y salí del ring para juntarme con el resto a divertirme, mi próxima pelea era dentro de dos mas y tenia tiempo suficiente, ya llevaba ganados 10,000 dls.

Cuando amaneció salí tambaleante del bosque, aun había rastros de sangre en mi piel, pero aun era consciente de lo que hacia, mientras caminaba pude notar una mirada en mi, así que apresure el paso, no quería que supiera lo que hacia, así que me subí al coche que estaba oculto, maneje a mi casa por calles que aun no estuvieran llenas.

Cuando llegue a casa me di un baño, tire la ropa ensangrentada y me prepare algo para desayunar, había aceptado una cita con una maestra de kínder, idea de Ruby, así que me arregle lo mejor que pude y salí, mientras caminaba compre un ramo de rosas rojas, llegue a la esquina y camine hacia esa maestra, era una mujer grande, tenia el cabello castaño y ojos grises, así que le sonreí y le entregue las rosas, ella sonrió y tomo mi brazo.

-¿a dónde quieres ir?*sonriendo*

Ella me sonrió y me dio un beso en la mejilla, llegamos al hostal de la abuelita, tink estaba atendiendo, cuando nos vio se sorprendió mucho.

-Emma ¿en que les puedo ayudar?*mirándonos*

-queremos una habitación*sonriendo*

Sonreí también, algo incomoda, nos dio la llave y subimos al cuarto, me sorprendió cuando sentí sus labios sobre los míos.

TINK

Estaba limpiando el mostrador, llevaba 1 semana trabajando como recepcionista del hostal y me gustaba, había visto muchas parejas entrar y salir de aquí, cuando alzo la vista después de dejar en orden los recibos, mi sorpresa es mayor.

-Emma, ¿en que les puedo ayudar?*sorprendida*

-queremos una habitación*sonriendo*

Me di la vuelta para tomar las llaves y mire que Emma saco efectivo, fruncí el ceño, muchos pagaban con tarjeta, pero ella pago en efectivo, le di la llave y subió las escaleras rápidamente.

En eso suena mi móvil y contesto.

-tink ¿cómo estas?

-Regina*sonriendo*

-tink estábamos pensando porque no vienes a cenar hoy

-bien, llevare el vino*sonriendo*

Varias horas después de colgar con mi amiga, me puse a barrer la recepción, cuando veo bajar a la pareja, les agite la mano, al estar sin palabras, por como Emma salió, tenia el labio herido y un chupetón en el cuello. Finalmente llego gruño para sustituirme y poderme arreglar para la cena.

Cuando llegue robin me abrió, vestía un elegante smoking verde.

-pasa hada madrina*riendo*

-buenas noches robin*insegura*

No sabia porque ver a robin así le quitaba ese lado salvaje que tenia, nos acercamos a la mesa y cene con la familia Hood Mills, como la había bautizado Henry, después del postre cada uno se fue por su lado, robin dijo que iría a dormir.

-se pelearon*seria*

-no, robin trabajo mucho hoy*sonriendo*

Sonreí al verla tan ilusionada

-¿a quien crees que vi?*sonriendo*

-¿a quien?*parándose*

-adivina*riendo*

Ella rio y saco una botella de sidra.

-a snow tratando de domar a Emma*riendo*

-no, Emma entrando a la posada con una mujer y saliendo 3 horas después, con mordidas en los labios *sonriendo*

Escuche como un vaso se rompía en muchos pedazos y la mire, ella tenia la boca abierta.

-¿qué?*mirándome*

-lo que oíste*sonriendo*

-Emma fue con una mujer al hostal*seria*

-regina ¿qué pasa?*sorprendida*

-nada*seria* 

La mire y estaba mas seria que de costumbre.

Regina

Me acosté en la cama y me abrazo, no entendía porque me dolía lo que me conto tink y al mismo tiempo me hacia rabiar, tenia deseos de arrancarle el corazón a esa maestra, así que me quede dormida de inmediato, los días pasaron y ver a Emma era difícil ya no nos frecuentábamos como antes.

Así que este día robin llego a la casa emocionado.

-grumpy me dijo que existe un club de pelea clandestino y que apostaría por mi*feliz*

-¿en serio?*mirándolo*

-si, esta en el bosque, así que ponte algo como porque iremos a ver*sonriendo*

Deje mi libro y lo bese, así que me pude algo cómodo y salimos, el llevaba una camiseta y un pantalón de mezclilla, al llegar al lugar que estaba bien escondido, pude reconocer muchas personas, casi todos los hombres alegres estaban ahí.

-hey mika, robin llego*gritando*

Nos acercamos a grumpy y aun hombre alto.

-les presento a mika, el es el presentador de las peleas*sonriendo*

-mucho gusto*sonriéndonos*

-diez grandes para robin Hood*emocionado*

-no lo se Leroy, Dark Swan es buena, dudo que tu muchacho dure*incomodo*

-podre derrotarla*seguro*

Miro a robin y acepto presentarlo, lo bese con emoción y me coloque a su lado.

-damas y caballeros, tenemos un nuevo competidor, denle un fuerte abrazo a Robin Hood*señalándolo*

El sonrió y se puso en su esquina, la pelea comenzó dándolos primero golpes por parte de robin, me gire y la vi, Emma tenia una playera de licra y unos shorts, junto a ella una mujer pelirroja, la cual le acaricio el brazo, escuche al anunciador de que robin había ganado.

El se acerco a platicar con Leroy y yo me acerque a donde estaba una barra improvisada, que servía como bar y para mi sorpresa atendía Ruby

-hola alcaldesa, ¿qué hace en los bajos mundos del infierno?*sonriendo*

-vengo a apoyar a robin y ¿qué tienes?*sonriendo*

-bueno suerte con eso, tengo whisky, cerveza, ron, brandy, cocteles*sonriendo*

-dale una piña colada con poco ron*mirándome*

Le sonreí a Emma y Ruby rápidamente me sirvió el trago, le di un sorbo y me gusto.

-gracias Emma, esta bueno*sonriendo*

Ella solo asintió y siguió platicando con esas mujeres, me puse tensa y Ruby se unió a ellas, al ver como le acariciaba los brazos y tocaba sus músculos me tense mas, frunci el ceño.

Cuando llega Robin y me abraza feliz.

-hey Emma que me toca pelear contigo*sonriendo*

-ojala no*seria*

-temes que te gane*emocionado*

-no, temo que después de que te gane, tomen represalias en nuestra contra*molesta*

-jajajaja no seas ingenua Emma*riendo*

-en ese caso no les molestara firmar este documento*sonriendo*

-¿qué es Gold?*sonriendo*

-solo fírmenlo*sonriendo*

Tome el documento y lo firmamos ambos, se lo entregamos y el solo se acerco a Emma.

-ya puedes matarlo querida*burlándose*

Las peleas pasaron rápidamente y ya les tocaba a mis dos corazones, a Emma y a Robin, me puse a su lado y le di el beso de la buena suerte, mientras veía como unas mujeres se tomaban foto con Emma y me hirvió la sangre.

La pelea comenzó y le gritaba a robin animándolo, el dio un golpe que Emma esquivo con facilidad, Emma dio dos goles en el costado derecho e izquierdo de Robin provocando que retrocediera mucho y con una patada lo dejo tirado en el suelo.

-¡robin!*entrando al ring*

Estaba inconsciente en el suelo y mire a Emma furiosa, le lance una bola de fuego que le dio en el abdomen y una nube negra nos envolvió mandándonos al hospital.

Emma

Había amanecido con dos chicas en mi casa, con Gold habíamos hecho muchas vueltas, las botellas de alcohol regadas por mi casa, finalmente habíamos alcanzado mucho en el negocio ilegal de apuestas y peleas, en pocas palabras me volví de nuevo una criminal.

Me dirigí al baño y mire en el espejo mi abdomen cubierto por una venda, estaba furiosa, me di un baño rápido y desperté a las niñas para que se fueran a su casa, como tenia mucha flojera para cocinarme algo rico, fui a granny.

Entre y lo primero que me lanzo un puñetazo fue robin.

-Emma Swan quedas arrestada por herir a un oficial*sonriendo*

Sonreí mas y me puse a su altura con desafío

-mira robin, según tengo entendido el consejo es moralista, que dirían si te ven en una pelea ilegal*sonriendo*

-nadie te creara Swan*señalando a todos*

sonreí mas

-sabias tu que esas peleas se graban y se suben a un blog*riendo*

El palideció y retrocedió, Regina se acerco a mi.

-mira Emma deja de intimidarnos*seria*

-al diablo Regina tu y tu familia, a diferencia de todos los cuentos de aquí, puedo hacer lo quiera*seria*

Deje a todos sorprendidos y mas a ella, la que era mi amor verdadero.

Salí de ahí enfurecida y con ganas de hacer algo, así que tome mi pistola y arremetí contra el coche de robin, provocando que salieran todos, vacié el cartucho.


	3. TRATOS FIRMADOS

TRATOS FIRMADOS

CAPITULO 2

GOLD

Sonreía satisfecho de saber lo que los tortolos me habían firmado, había escuchado que Emma estaba en la punta del caos, mire de nuevo los papeles, esos documentos tan ansiados por mi, por un lado Emma había firmado una carta de aceptación, en donde ella aceptaba recibir cualquier orden mía.

-¿por qué tan feliz?*abrazándome*

-porque por fin se hará lo que yo diga*sonriendo*

-rumple espero que no sea nada malo*seria*

-al contrario belle, esto será beneficioso para Regina*mirándola*

-¿cómo?*sentándose en mis piernas*

-mira este papel, fue firmado por Emma, en el esta escrito que ella hará todo lo que yo quiera*sonriéndole*

-rumple*suspirando*

-en el siguiente tengo el de Regina y robin*sacando el otro documento*

-¿qué contiene?*mirándolo*

-en este ellos aceptan que miss Swan tenga su hijo, pero además dice que Regina tiene estrictamente prohibido tener algún vinculo con Swan, de no ser así, miss Swan deberá morir*sonriendo*

-¿qué?*mirándome sorprendida*

-así es querida, no puedo borrar la maldición que se hizo Regina, pero si la puedo ayudar con esto y además, ambos sabemos que el polvo se manipulo*señalando los documentos*

-rumple es lo mas hermoso que has hecho*besándome*

-lo se querida*sonriendo*

-así que porque no vas al cuarto y te amarro*sonriendo*

Me dirigí al cuarto donde mi amada esposa me ato con unas cuerdas a la cama.

EMMA

Estaba feliz comiendo mi desayuno, cereal choco krispi con leche light, mientras miraba una película, cuando veo que Gold entra a mi casa, ese duende entra en casa como su fuera la suya.

-buenos días Emma*sonriendo*

-que ahí Gold*comiendo cereal*

-el documento que firmaste*sonriendo*

-¿qué tiene?*ignorándolo*

-aquí dice que te pones bajo mis ordenes*sonriendo*

-¿¡ QUE!?*soltando la cuchara*

-así es y te ordeno que tengas un hijo de Regina*sonriendo*

-JAMAS*molesta*

No supe porque mi cuerpo se sentía oprimido.

-de acuerdo*agitada*

La opresión desapareció y mire a Gold que sonreía contento

-¿qué debo de hacer?*sonriendo*

-fácil miss Swan, me gustaría que fuera a Boston, hable con medico en una clínica de infertilidad, ya ganamos lo suficiente para que pueda mantenerse en el proceso de embarazo*sonriendo mas*

-¿cómo conseguirás el ovulo y espera de esos dos?*seria*

-oh, eso no es problema, Regina dio sus óvulos a congelar hace mucho y robin da una muestra de semen a congelar también así que ambos están en perfecto estado*sonriendo*

-aun así ella*mirándolo*

-no pegan*serio*

-¿qué gano yo de todo esto?*con un nudo*

-¿qué desea ganar Emma?*sonriendo*

-Gold sabes que al hacer esto pones en jaque mi corazón y lo que siento por ella*sentándome en el sillón*

-lo se, miss Swan*parándose*

Mire que camino de la cocina al pequeño sillón que tenia en esta.

-Gold*tratando de no llorar*

Mi sorpresa fue pasible cuando me abrazo y me consoló

-miss Swan, una vez tenga al bebe la entrenare con magia, le enseñare a deshacerse de esos sentimientos por Regina y los tenga por alguien mas*sonriendo dulcemente*

-de acuerdo*limpiando mis lagrimas*

El sonrió y me dio un apretón en mi mano

-cuando eso pase, tendrás aliados que defenderán tu causa*sonriendo*

-¿cuáles aliados? Si todo el pueblo lo apoya a el*triste*

-Ruby, el pirata ese, belle y yo, seremos tus aliados mas fuertes*sonriéndome*

Asentí y firme la ultima hoja, con una gota de mi sangre, el me miro y asintió.

-muy bien, ira a Boston dentro de unos días, informe a Ruby y al pirata ese*parándose*

-de acuerdo*suspirando*

Se fue y cerré la puerta con seguro, no pude evitar ir a mi recamara y aventarme a la cama a llorar mi desgracia, llore durante todo el día, no comí, no cene, me deje vencer por mi roto corazón.

Al día siguiente procure que mis ojos no estuvieran hinchados y cite a Ruby y a hook en el parque cerca del lago, no quería ir a granny y toparme con la familia perfecta y sus allegados, llegue antes y bebí de la botella que traía.

-hey ¿qué pasa?*corriendo hacia mi*

-espera, deja que llegue killian*suspirando*

Al poco rato llego el

-cállense los dos y déjenme hablar primero, después opinan todo*seria*

Los mire a ambos y estaban callados y serios

-bien, tendré un hijo de Regina y robin, ya que ella no puede tener hijos de ninguna forma*intimidada*

Ambos me miraron sorprendidos…

-Emma tener un hijo de la persona que amas es algo bueno pero*angustiada*

-tenerlo cuando esa persona esta con otra y es de ambos es mortal*preocupado*

-lo se y se lo debo, yo fui quien siempre le arrebataba un poco de su felicidad*triste*

-love, te entiendo pero no puedes así sin mas ser madre de tus peores enemigos*serio*

-así es Emma, ahora ese par son nuestros enemigos y de los hombres alegres, gracias al rencoroso de Hood, la mayoría termino en prisión*seria*

-lo se, Gold lo sabe y no esta de acuerdo, tampoco, pero me apoyara y me dará su cabaña para pasar mis días ahí*seria*

-¿es definitivo?*mirándome*

-me temo que si*insegura*

Ellos se miraron y suspiraron

-te apoyamos love*abrazándome*

Nos fundimos en un abrazo de grupo y apoyo, de ahí nos dirigimos a la comisaria donde estaba Leroy, pague la fianza de todos los hombres alegres y los llevamos de vuelta a su campamento, justo cuando nos íbamos.

-Emma espere*gritándome*

Nos giramos y lo miramos

-¿qué sucede John?*mirándolo*

-gracias por sacarnos y hablo por todos que cuente con nosotros para lo que quiera*sonriendo*

Mire a todos los hombres alegre y asintieron

-es mas ya no somos los hombres alegres, somos los hombres de Dark Swan*riendo*

Todos rieron y aplaudieron, sonreí mas y les pedí que fueran a la cabaña de Gold que ampliaran una gran zona, si el pueblo no nos quería nosotros seriamos un pueblo aparte.

Cuando me despedí de mis aliados, fui directamente con Gold y le platique mi plan, un lugar donde nadie mas entraría, solo nosotros, rápidamente el pueblo se construyo en los alrededores, tendríamos una muralla que nos dividiría de los otros.

Así que rápidamente el pueblo con nombre de Little Brooke nació, mientras yo preparaba mis maletas para el viaje hacia Boston en compañía de Ruby, hook vendería mi casa amueblada y con el dinero seriamos socios mercantiles.

Ruby manejaba mientras yo veía el paisaje, ambas íbamos sumidas en nuestros pensamientos y aventuras que viviríamos.

RUBY

Manejaba rumbo a Boston, gracias a Gold no perdí mis recuerdos, pero no estaba de acuerdo con Emma, sabia que estaba enamorada de Regina, pero como podía evitar que se negara, estaba muy decidida hacerlo, la mire de reojo y estaba mirando el paisaje, para en la noche ya estábamos entrando a la ciudad, Emma me dirigió a un hotel cerca de la clínica .

Quedamos agotadas y nos dormimos al instante en el cuarto del hotel, al día siguiente.

-buenos días, usted debe es Emma*sonriendo*

-así es*nerviosa*

-yo soy Ruby su amiga*sonriendo*

-soy el doctor esteban Grey, seré el que le practique la inseminación, así que por favor*señalando el consultorio*

-claro*sonriendo*

-si no es mucha molestia señorita Ruby, ¿puede esperar afuera?, a veces estas cosas ponen de nervios a las madres sustitutas*sonriendo*

-claro, espero aquí*sentándome en la silla*

-gracias*entrando*

Ya no sabia que hacer habían pasado 4 horas desde que entro y me aburría a horrores, alzo la vista del suelo y la veo salir.

-no oficialmente estoy embarazada*suspirando*


	4. ESTADO: DISPONIBLEEMBARAZADA

ESTADO: DISPONIBLE/EMBARAZADA

CAPITULO III

RUBY

Venia manejando de regreso, después de haber pasado la semana mas loca en Boston, ahora teníamos un blog juntas llamado Sex and the city, como la película que vimos en nuestra estadía en el hotel, finalmente dio positivo el embarazo, ya era oficial, así que para molestarla compuse una canción.

-Embarazo si, Embarazo no, Querida reina, Dulce ladrón, ¿ Cuantos embarazos tengo yo?*cantándola*

Lo ultimo que supe es que recibí un mochilazo en la cabeza, mientras reíamos las dos, conforme íbamos entrando al pueblo, decidimos irnos por el bosque, Little brooke ya estaba terminado y listo para usarse, su ventaja es que tenia todo lo que vimos en Boston, tecnología de punta, lo malo es que habíamos como unas pocas personas viviendo ahí, entre ellos Zelena y su hijo, entramos al pueblito y nos saludaron todos, pasamos primero al consejo, compuesto por Gold, hook, John, Emma, belle, maléfica, Lily y yo.

Gold toco la campanilla.

-como todos saben Emma tomo una decisión, así que querida ¿cuál fue el resultado?*sonriendo*

-positivo, estoy embarazada de Regina, ahora pasemos a lo mas importante, deslindarnos de Storybrooke por completo*mirándolos*

-Emma tiene razón, eso es primordial, quedar en claro que no somos como ellos*serio*

Cada uno empezó a dar su punto de vista, sus ideas para este pueblo, Emma tenia claro que podíamos ser algo mas pirata, esconder cosas de contrabando y todos concordamos, las venderíamos a los barcos que viajaban y pasaban por aquí.

Barcos que tenían la habilidad de viajar entre mundos.

Hook

Tener a Emma en casa era algo agradable y único, saber que pronto me haría tio sin querer era algo aterrador, no es que no me guste la idea, pero en si ese bebe es hijo de la reina y el ladrón.

Me levante y me coloque los pantalones de cuero, mientras el otro seguía dormido aun, no le mentí a Emma, trate de amarla, pero no podía amar a quien no quería y amarla a ella como si realmente la amara era imposible, yo amaba a su padre, David, al tonto e inútil príncipe charming, pero el tenia a Snow, así que donde quedaba yo, como lejos de su interesante amigo, ex de su inexistente hija. Después de vestirme salí a ver el maravilloso pueblo, teníamos asfalto o camino de cemento.

Llegue a la avenida principal y de ahí a la casa de Emma, la cual entre y sonreí.

-buenos días*sonriéndole*

-buenos días killian*sonriendo*

-ya han pasado dos meses, ¿cómo te sientes?*abrazándola por detrás*

-gorda*riendo*

-ya se que no nos han visto mucho, pero créeme te protegeremos con todo, si tenemos que viajar a otro reino lo haremos*serio*

-lo se, a camelot, según tengo entendido*mirándome*

-pero solo si ellos vienen por ti*acariciándole la cara*

Sonrió y le di un beso en la frente, para después ayudarla con el desayuno en la mesa.

REGINA

No entiendo que pasaba, desde que robin arresto a sus propios hombres, desde que Emma le disparo a su vehículo, parecía mas encimado en quererla ver hundida, pero nada, es como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado, mientras que Henry trataba de parecerse a el, mientras que Roland trataba de no ser como el, yo trataba de hacer que volviera como antes, pero no.

-¿qué te pasa Regina?*sonriendo*

-tink a veces pienso que robin no es el amor de mi vida*triste*

-el trata de ser un mejor hombre para ti*mirándome*

-lo se, pero desde que Emma se esfumo, el trata por todos los medios de querer arrestarla*seria*

-y con justa razón, Emma destrozo propiedad privada, además robin es el hijo que los encantadores adoran*sonriendo mas*

-tal vez*seria*

Tink no dejaba de alabar a robin y yo odiaba eso, cuando se fue de la alcaldía, yo me sentía mas relajada, volvía a trabajar en el proyecto que se tenia planeado, una fiesta para recordar los momentos en el bosque, cuando…

-podemos hablar

Alce la mirada sorprendida y ahí estaba con su rubia melena cayendo por sus hombros, pero que demonios traía puesto.

-¿Emma?*sonriendo*

-si*metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos de la ropa*

-¿qué traes puesto?*señalándola*

Me pare felizmente y me acerque a ella, pero rápidamente se acerco a la ventana.

-por lo que veo solo cuento con unos minutos para decirlo, Regina estoy embarazada de ustedes dos*mirando la ventana*

-¿qué?*incrédula*

-si, de robin y tu, de su esperma y de tu ovulo, te mandare imágenes de tu bebe durante cierto tiempo, de diferentes números*poniéndose detrás mío*

Cuando robin abre la puerta de una patada y apunta con su arco a Emma, ella me toma como rehén y escudo humano, amenazándome con un abre cartas en mi cuello.

-un paso Hood y le corto el cuello*seria*

Robin solo tenso mas la cuerda

-te mandare la primera eco en estos días*susurrándome*

Caminamos a la ventana mas cercana y ella salió, seguida de robin, rápidamente me di la vuelta, aun con la sorpresa en mi cara, durante los días siguientes aun no lo creía, pero con robin buscándola no podía hallarla, revisaba siempre mi correo y mensajes de celular y nada, hasta que una mañana encontré una carta con muy buena caligrafía, son que el viera, me la lleve hasta la alcaldía, abrí el sobre y leí

"Espero que te guste mi primera foto, mami, con amor tu bebe"

Vi la ecografía en ella, era una cosita pequeña que me conmovió el alma y solté un par de lagrimas de felicidad, revise el sobre y no había dirección, me limpie las lagrimas y enmarque esa ecografía, guardándola en un lugar especial.

Lily

Tenia el sobre en mis manos, había pasado un tiempo desde que Emma me pidió enviar el primer sobre, bueno, no tanto, hace como una semana, ahora tenia un segundo sobre y cruce el bosque rápidamente, me había despedido de los vigías de la muralla y seguí derecho, cuidando de no dejar rastro, aun no amanecía y eso me daba ventaja, antes de salir de la vereda, me puse el gorro de la chamarra y salí a la calle, camine como uno mas de ahí, llegue rápidamente a la casa de Regina y con cuidado, mirando a ambos lados, puse el sobre junto a las demás cartas, me fui de ahí cambiando el rumbo.

-Lily espera*corriendo*

Frene de inmediato y me gire, era el psicólogo ese, Archie

-dime*seria*

-oye, se que sonara raro, pero he notado que falta gente en Storybrooke, tu no sabes nada ¿verdad?*analizándome*

-no, si supiera algo le diría a la alcaldesa*seria*

El me miro por unos segundos y se acerco mas a mi.

-aquí entre nos no soporto al ladrón ese*sonriéndome amablemente*

Me enseño sus brazos y costados, tenia moretones, suspire y mire mi reloj, teníamos cuando mucho media hora.

-bien, ve a empacar rápido*seria*

-no será necesario, ya traigo todo*sonriendo*

Mire una pequeña maleta y a pongo

-sígueme, rápido y en silencio*mirándolo*

El asintió y nos encaminamos hacia una vereda, cuando iba saliendo el sol llevábamos la mitad de una colina recorrida, el iba cansado y yo me quite la capucha y la deje en un pozo de lodo, cuando ya estaba el sol afuera, llegamos a la muralla.

-déjenlo pasar, viene conmigo*señalándolo*

Cuando entramos, ya había gente caminando entre las calles, me siguió hasta la alcaldía y ahí estaba belle.

-hey traigo al doctor conmigo*sonriendo*

Se registro y belle lo llevo a su nueva casa, yo pase a ver a Emma a la suya y hacerle la seña de que había cumplido, ella me sonrió y yo también.

Regina

Había ido por mi correspondencia del domingo, aun estaban dormidos los chicos y el, cuando entre con mi taza de café y mis cartas, fui a mi estudio donde las comencé a revisar, ahí me tope con el sobre amarillo pastel y rápidamente lo abrí.

"¿qué color seria? ¿rojo coral, vainilla pastel o azul cielo?"

Mire las fotos de los colores y sonreí, ninguno me gustaba, pero tampoco quería estar fuera de la vida de mi bebe, pero no sabia como localizarla y sin darme cuenta rozo el sobre y se hace mas grande, dejando al suelo muchas fotos, sonrió mas, estaba encantado y mi ceño se frunció, en esas fotos salía hook besando el vientre de Emma, hook pintando el cuarto con una brocha especial para su gancho, otra indeciso sobre que ropa de bebe comprar, otra tratando de armar una cuna con forma de barco, cada foto fruncí el ceño y sin querer libere magia, provocando que los cristales de mi casa se rompieran, despertando a todos sus habitantes.

Pero la que me saco de mis casillas fue una panorámica, donde hook estaba desnudo sobre el cuerpo de Emma, con su cosa adentro de ella, eso pienso yo.


	5. BABY HOOK AND THE JELAOUS I

BABY HOOK AND THE JELAOUS

CAPITULO IV

EMMA

Sabia que hook había manipulado con ayuda de Belle unas fotos y que las puso en el sobre que se envió con Lily, suspire de cansancio, cada día estaba mas grande mi vientre, ya tenia 4 meses de embarazo, desde hace 2 que ya no envió nada a Regina, me había encargado del puerto mi nuevo trabajo, consistía en ver las cargas que llegaban, buenas o malas, me llevaba mi buen dinero.

Finalmente la junta inicio como siempre a cargo del alcalde Gold, esta vez seria diferente, haríamos negocios con Storybrooke, grandes negocios, ellos podrían vernos y viceversa, todos aceptamos a las malas. Así que ahí caminábamos Gold, Belle y yo, el resto se quedo en casa, por si las dudas, ellos estarían a cargo.

Entramos a Storybrooke y caminamos hacia granny, donde todos estaban, nerviosa por la mirada que me daba Regina, entusiasmada y todo.

-¿Emma?*sorprendida*

-¿qué sucede aquí?*parándose*

-tranquilo Hood, necesitamos hablar con ambos*sonriendo*

-¿de que?*serio*

-negocios*seria*

Mire a Regina y asintió.

-vamos a la alcaldía*seria*

-bien*sonriendo

Ellos se subieron al auto y nosotros preferimos irnos a pie, para el disgusto de Regina que me miraba seriamente.

-Emma sube al auto*conduciendo a mi lado*

-prefiero caminar*mirando al frente*

Freno abruptamente y se bajo del auto rápidamente, rápidamente Hood hizo lo mismo

-Emma sube al auto*hablando entre dientes*

-no*seria*

-Regina ¿qué sucede?*desenfundando su arma*

-Emma es la ultima vez que te lo pido, sube al auto*mirándome seriamente*

-no*comenzando a caminar*

-¡Emma maldita sea mi bebe va esta contigo!*desesperada*

Me voltee y mire por a Regina, su rostro mostraba desesperación absoluta, mire su mano y sostenía mi brazo.

-esta bien*suspire*

Ella sonrió aliviada y me abrió la puerta del copiloto, lo cual subí , detrás de mi se sentaron belle y Gold, ella dejo a robin plantado y subió de nuevo.

En el recorrido fue silencioso e incomodo para mi, pues la mano de Regina no dejaba de acariciar mi abultado abdomen. Cuando llegamos me baje rápido, seguida de los demás y entramos a la oficina de Regina.

-bien, ¿qué es eso tan impórtate?*sentándose en un sillón*

-bien, hemos venido para decirles que abrimos las puertas de nuestra pequeña ciudad costera Little Brooke*sonriendo*

-jajajajajaja que graciosos*riendo*

-Little brooke tiene un total de 50 habitantes, mas hombres alegres que gente*sonriendo*

Sonreí al verlo tensarse y mas cuando me vio.

-como podrán ver somos 4 los grandes señores de las tinieblas, Ruby, encargada de que los bosques, dispuesta a matar a quien se atreva a entrar a nuestros territorios, Hook, señor de los mares, rey pirata, el vigila los mares, Emma encargada de las murallas y tierras del norte, se encarga de que nadie pase una muralla sin autorización y yo alcalde central*sonriendo*

Robin estallo en risas

-si no volvemos en 4 horas 32 minutos 26 segundos, Hook y los demás tienen permitido atacar Storybrooke y volarla en pedazos*sonriendo*

Robin callo y me miro, molesto alzo el puño dispuesto a pegarme y cerré los ojos, pero el golpe nunca llego, al contrario al abrirlos Robin ya hacia en el suelo completamente dormido.

-jamás dejare que te haga daño a ti o al bebe*mirándome*

-bien*seria*

-respecto a su pequeña comunidad ¿por qué no me informaron nada?*sentándose*

-porque no la queríamos en ella, por Emma, no es nada personal Regina*sonriendo*

Mire a Belle y me sorprendió lo mucho lo que dijo, había prácticamente desafiado a Regina en su cara, cuando antes tenia miedo de ella.

-no es eso, pensamos que era mejor protegernos de ti y de tu…sheriff*mirando con desprecio a robin*

-no preguntare, pero acepto su oferta*mirándome*

-bien, entonces la invito a la celebración de hoy*sonriendo*

REGINA

Mire mi vestido por sexta vez y estaba bien, me había tardado horas en elegir algo elegante, mientras robin me esperaba abajo, Henry opto por algo cómodo y al verlos a ellos sin elegancia y a rolando elegante como yo, dimos marcha a la celebración junto a todo el pueblo, en cuanto llegamos, toda la región estaba con música y danzando, llegamos al centro de la ciudad y la fiesta era mas fuerte.

-bienvenidos*sonriendo*

Vestían de una manera rara.

-según Emma hoy es el día de la independencia, 4 de julio, así que nos vestimos de época para celebrarlo*sonriendo*

Belle beso a rumple y siguieron bailando, nosotros comimos y poco a poco nos fuimos adaptando a la celebración, me acerque a Emma que estaba sentada en una silla cerca de la pista de baile.

-espero que no estés tomando alcohol*sentándome*

-para nada, es jugo de arándano*dándole un sorbo*

-Emma, se que no he sido la amiga que tu esperas que sea, pero voy a remediar eso*mirándola*

-mira Regina, solo quiero que esto del embarazo se pase rápido para dártelo y buscar con quien tener mi propia familia*mirándome*

Por alguna razón eso me dolió en lo mas profundo de mi corazón.

-ya tienes una familia*dolida*

-no Regina, tu tienes una familia, yo tengo a Ruby y a killian, pero no tengo algo a que aferrarme como tu*mirando al frente*

-iré a bailar con robin*parándome*

Y así fue comenzamos a bailar una canción lenta y mientras ponía mi cabeza en su hombro, pude ver como Emma se para e iba por un sendero, podía ver el abultado de su vientre y al poco rato desapareció de mi vista, mire a mi lado y hook bailaba con un hombre, ambos se miraban con cariño, cosa que me sorprendió, me separe del hombro de robin y lo bese con dulzura, cuando me separo de el, miro a todos lados, hook ya no estaba, de hecho no había nadie.

-cuidado Regina, tu amor verdadero se va lejos de ti día a día

-¿quién eres?*mirando como todos desaparecían y quedaba solo oscuridad*

-mientras tu finges ser feliz, tu amor se aleja como hoja en el viento

-yo amo a robin*seria*

-o eso crees tu

-¡Regina!*mirándome*

-¿qué pasa?*mirándolo*

-eso mismo me pregunto, te desmayaste después de besarme*preocupado*

-ha bebido demasiado amigo, mejor la llevo a casa de swan, asi estará mejor*cargándola*

-yo la llevo*interponiéndose*

-primero dudo, que Emma te deje entrar a su casa, asi que te vas al hostal, dos estas ebrio*empujándolo*

Robin se paro dispuesto a atacarlo, cuando cae al suelo dormido y miro a Leroy con una botella en la mano

-a mi ni me miren*bebiendo*

Hook me cargo por el mismo lugar donde se fue Emma, pasamos por el bosque y llegamos a una pequeña comunidad, donde todos nos veían y se inclinaban ante el pirata, llegamos a una casa mediamente y toco la puerta, nos abrió una señora de lentes.

-oh, señor killian, pase*haciéndose aun lado*

-podía prepararme una habitación extra para la señorita, esta un poco pasada de copas*sonriéndole*

-enseguida, la señorita Emma ya esta dormida ¿la despierto?*mirándonos*

-para nada*bajándome de hook*

-bien, enseguida regreso*sonriendo*

La vi irse y me voltee a mirarlo furiosa

-Henry y Roland siguen en la fiesta*seria*

-de hecho están arriba durmiendo*señalando las escaleras*

Lo mire y confirme sus palabras.

-si me disculpas iré a dormir, ya que con tu show me espantaste el cortejo*desabrochándose la camisa*

Lo mire ponerse la camisa en el hombro y subiendo las escaleras desabrochando su cinturón, me inundo el pánico

-ni se te ocurra ponerle una mano encima a Emma*gritándole*

-por mi le pondría las dos, pero ya vez que no todo se puede*riendo*

Llego la señora y me llevo aun cuarto cerca de los niños, pasamos por el de Emma y vi a hook inclinado, en bóxer, besando la mejilla de Emma, la señora cerro la puerta y me llevo a mi cuarto, donde al tirarme quede profundamente dormida.

* * *

en el siguiente capitulo

Sonreía gloriosamente al ver a Miss Swan albergar el poder de la oscuridad en su cuerpo, ahora ella seria la nueva oscura y yo me liberaría de eso para siempre, tendría magia y poder, sin estar atado a ella.


	6. BABY IS COMIG WITH THE BLACK MAGIC

BABY IS COMIG WITH THE BLACK MAGIC

GOLD

Sonreí al ver el calendario, ya faltan días para la luna roja y todo saldría como lo planee, solo era cuestión de que Emma estuviera lista, así que ese día era el momento justo para poder llevar a cabo mi gran plan, me liberaría de la daga y tendría mi poder sin nada que me ate a seguir ordenes, lo malo es que para Emma no seria tan sencillo, ella seria la nueva oscura, dominada por una daga.

-¿nervioso?*sonriéndome*

-no, querida, ansioso*abrazándola*

-¿seguro de que Emma estará bien?*preocupada*

-mas que bien, Regina rechazo lo que sentía*feliz*

-explícame de nuevo*sentándose en mis piernas*

-mira los polvos de hadas no funcionan como esa hada creía, si no que al contrario, los polvos de hadas señalan a quien te cruzarías en un futuro, aquel que seria tu aliado o tu enemigo, dependiendo de la situación, eso paso con Regina y robin, estaban destinados a conocerse mas no a enamorarse, en cambio con Emma si, eso estaba escrito*ampliando mi sonrisa*

-entonces Regina no se da cuenta*seria*

-y por eso perderá a Emma, ya sea por su despecho o por la muerte misma, lo que Regina sabe es que siente algo, algo que la conecta con Swan, pero rechaza esa conexión*riendo*

Ella me miro y yo solo le bese sus finos labios, ya le daría a Emma la poción de aceleración, aceleraría el crecimiento del bebe y el parto, no seria peligroso ni nada, solo le quitaría un peso de encima, para eso requería de que diera a luz en el hospital de Whale, donde ahí mismo haría la ceremonia de encierro.

A la mañana siguiente caminaba por las calles de mi pueblo cunado veo a Miss Swan desayunar en La Pierre lugar que belle abrió, un pequeño restaurant modesto y me dirigí haca ahí.

-buenos días Emma*sentándome en su mesa*

-hola Gold*bebiendo te*

-¿cómo sigue el embarazo?*sonriendo*

Suspiro y dejo la taza de te

-me cuesta trabajo dormir*suspirando*

Sonreí y ella se distrajo con el panorama, mientras yo vertía la poción en su te, al voltear ya estaba todo hecho.

-la dejo señorita Swan, disfrute su almuerzo*parándome*

Sonreí y me aleje, pasaron los días y poco a poco se podía ver el crecimiento del bebe, Emma me pregunto porque sucedía eso, yo le explique que era porque la madre poseía magia y sentía que debería estar con ellos, ella se conformo y se fue, sonreí satisfecho por eso, a pesar de que aun no dominaba bien la magia no comprendía del todo como funcionaba.

EMMA

Estaba agotada físicamente, no solo podía dormir si no que soportaba las visitas de ese par todos los días, le había contado y el estaba entusiasmado con la idea, yo no decía nada, salvo escuchaba cosas como le pondrían y si seria niño o niña, para mi desgracia me sentía rara, como que el bebe crecía un poco mas rápido, Gold me dijo que era una consecuencia de que mi magia y la de su madre estén en contacto.

-hey, lo siento por la tardanza*acomodándose el cabello*

-ya lo se, abróchate la blusa*abriendo mi revista de nuevo*

Mire de reojo como se abrochaba la blusa rápidamente y robin apareció abrochándose el cinturón, me concentre en la revista de nuevo, era lago sobre los cuidados después del embarazo, afortunadamente haría ejercicio para bajar todo lo que gane.

-Miss Swan usted sigue*mirándome*

-claro*parándome*

Ellos rápidamente me siguieron al consultorio con Whale, donde pase rápidamente.

-Emma, buenos días*parándose*

-hola Whale*sonriéndole*

-bien, por favor, quítate la ropa y acuéstate aquí*señalando la camilla*

Le hice caso, mientras ese par se sentaba, me desnude de tras la bambalina y sali con una bata, me acosté y el puso la bambalina entre nosotros y ellos

-¡WHALE! Quita eso*molesta*

-lo siento Regina, pero la paciente es Emma y se sentirá incomoda cuando la revise*poniéndose unos guantes*

-esta bien*seria*

-muy bien Emma, pon tus piernas en estos dos cosas, cuidado están frios*sonriendo*

Lo hice y gemí al contacto con el metal

-¿has tenido alguna molestia últimamente?*sentándose*

-si, he notado que mi vientre crece mas cada dia*incomoda*

-¿lo has medido?*introduciendo un dedo*

-si, la semana pasada media 15 ahora mide 18*respingando*

-eso es raro, tu útero esta bien y tu vulva esta saludable, no tienes infección*quitándose los guantes*

-bien*parándome*

-vístete te veo en el ultrasonido*sacando a Regina y a robin*

Me vestí lo mas rápido que pude y salí, rumbo al ultrasonido, donde de nuevo ellos estaban ahí.

-primero midamos*sacando una cinta métrica*

Me midió y frunció el ceño

-¿cuándo fue la ultima vez que lo mediste?*serio*

-esta mañana*preocupada*

-Emma tu vientre mide 20 cm*serio*

-¿qué?*sorprendida*

-Whale ¿qué sucede?*nerviosa*

-eso averiguare, acuéstate en la cama*poniéndose los guantes*

Me acosté de nuevo y me alce la blusa holgada que llevaba, el me puso el gel frio en el abdomen y comenzó a buscarlo.

-aquí esta, es saludable*sonriendo*

Subió el sonido y se escucharon los latidos del corazón, emocionando a esos dos, cuyas lagrimas se salieron.

-es varón*mirándolos*

-¿un niño?*emocionado*

-si*sonriendo falsamente*

El beso a Regina y la abrazo, después Whale me miro y sonrió tímidamente, yo le devolví la sonrisa y quito el aparato

-todo es normal, yo opino que el crecimiento es debido a la magia de ambas*sonriendo*

Sonreí y le agradecí, rápidamente salí de ahí, sin darle tiempo de que me siguieran ambos, llegue a mi casa sana y salva o eso creí, porque aparecieron en mi casa, Regina comenzó a ver mi casa, pero con mi magia los expulse ambos y les prohibí la entrada sin mi permiso.

Pero los pinchazos de mi corazón no dejaban de doler y sentía que cada vez mas me desconectaba de alguien.

Regina

Había convencido a robin de que me acompañara, aun no sabia la noticia que le daría, así que se subió de mala gana al auto, provocando en mi un desespero, cuando llegamos al estacionamiento del hospital.

-bien, Regina ¿qué hacemos aquí?*serio*

-robin, Emma esta embarazada*nerviosa*

el me miro sorprendido y después se puso serio, le explique mas de 2 veces lo que pasaba, hasta que finalmente entendió, me dio un beso apasionado, nos perdimos en las acaricias del otro, cuando salimos del coche mire la hora y lo apure, rápidamente subimos los escalones, mientras nos arreglábamos la ropa.

Era niño, mi hijo precioso, un niño, nos abrazamos y no pudimos evitar llorar, pero cuando Emma salió, no la pudimos alcanzar y me expulso de su hogar.

-un niño*feliz*

-si, debemos tener un cuarto para el*sonriendo*

EMMA

No sabia que pasaba era demasiado los dolores, habían pasado unas semanas desde que fui a ver a Whale y ahora me dolía mucho, así que con dificultad desperté a Ruby, quien me subió al auto y me llevo al hospital, con dificultad le marque a ella.

-Regina*aguantando el dolo*

-¿Emma?

-aaaaaaahhh*gritando*

-Emma ¿qué sucede?

-Emma respira*acelerando*

-ve al hospital*sudando*

Ruby acelero mas y en cuestión de minutos llegamos al hospital donde Whale me esperaba preocupado, con ayuda de los enfermeros me subieron en una silla de ruedas y me llevaron al quirófano.

REGINA

Estaba profundamente dormida, cuando escuche el sonido de mi celular, fruncí el ceño y lo tome molesta.

-Regina

-¿Emma?*soñolienta*

-aaaaaaahhh*gritando*

La oigo gritar y me preocupa, rápidamente me siento y robin se despierta, lo miro

-Emma ¿qué sucede?

Se alerta y pone atención a mi charla

-Emma respira*acelerando*

Pero oigo la voz de Ruby, muestra alerta y temor, así como llantas chirriando

-ve al hospital*sudando*

Colgué y lo mire

-cámbiate rápido*parándome*

Rápidamente nos vestimos y maneje rumbo al hospital, donde miramos a ruby y ella se paro.

-¿qué le paso?*angustiada*

-entro en labor de parto*preocupada*

-pero si aun falta*asustada*

-algo paso*nerviosa*

-¿dónde esta?*mirando a todos lados*

-en la sala de operaciones, por si se llega a complicar la operan de rapidez*sonriendo*

-entonces entrare*sonriendo*

-no, esta prohibido*parándolo*

Me senté a esperar, por horas me paraba y sentaba, estaba nerviosa y asustada, hasta que salió Whale con el bebe en brazos

-aquí están tus padres pequeño*entregándomelo*

Sonreí y lo acune, robin se acerco rápidamente a mi y sonrió con felicidad.

-hola Roger Locksey Mills*sonriendo*


	7. THE DARK SIDE CALL ME

THE DARK SIDE CALL ME

GOLD

Sonreí, finalmente había dado a luz, un pago menos para mi, ahora a lo que vine, entre silenciosamente y vi a Emma sudorosa, cansada y demás.

-¿Gold?*mirándome*

Bella le llego por detrás y le tapo la boca, yo tome la daga y le hice un corte en su mano izquierda, así como la mía.

-yo Rumplestiski salvo mi alma de la eterna oscuridad, ofrezco a esta salvadora para que tome mi lugar, ya sea en el cielo o en el infierno cambio mi lugar, que el oscuro sea Emma Swan*clavándole la daga en el pecho*

Emma soltó un grito mientras yo me elevaba de mi lugar el oscuro se iba de mi, pero su magia aun seguía conmigo, magia poderosa y reí, al volver a tocar el suelo Emma yacía inconsciente y con belle desaparecí, rompiendo así la insonorización del cuarto.

EMMA

¿qué era eso?¿dolor?¿miedo? o quizás odio, si, eso era odio puro, podía oler todo, escuchar todo, ¿qué eres? Veo una luz brillante, un lazo rojo que va por la oscuridad brillando, no estoy despierta pues aun siento los ojos cerrados, pude notar como este se debilitaba mucho.

Abrí los ojos y me encontraba en el hospital, me pare y salí de ahí, podía ver que Regina y el ladrón ese, felices de la vida, fui a maternidad, donde deje que me ordeñaran, en total llene 8 biberones, lo deje y me fui.

No sabia nada, todo me dolía, el cuerpo, el alma, mi corazón, todo eso me dolía. Durante días supe que mi leche fue desperdiciada y que le daban formula, no me importo, camine por las calles, debes en cuando volvía a casa, Ruby y hook habían ido a divertirse a las vegas, con mi ayuda.

Pero heme aquí, pasado unas semanas, frente a granny's, los vi salir con bebe en brazos, parecían la clásica familia feliz, nuevamente mi corazón dolió y sentí que algo se rompió dentro de el.

Camine al puerto y me senté en el banco, esperando bajo la lluvia que recién caía, mire al cielo y las nubes estaban negras, las horas pasaron y mi aliento se veía frio, me congelaba por dentro, al llegar al amanecer, lo mire, algo me decía que seria mi ultimo amanecer, solté un grito de dolor y caí de rodillas, con dolor saque mi corazón de mi pecho y lo vi .

-¿negro?*sorprendida*

Mi corazón se ponía negro rápidamente, después de ya estaba negro se congelo lentamente, robándome gritos de dolor y agonía, todo esto mientras el amanecer continuaba, finalmente ya estaba congelado y mi cuerpo estaba frio, se rompió, se volvió arena negra, ya no tenia corazón.

Lo ultimo que recuerdo fue que me vi envuelta en una nube negra, para aparecer desnuda mirando ya la mañana, mi cuerpo frio y duro, brillaba tenuemente, para después dejar de brillar, mis ojos negros se cubrieron totalmente, mi cabello paso a ser negro, para después dar paso a uno blanco/gris atado en forma de coleta de caballo, mis ropas aparecieron, consistía en un pantalón negro de mezclilla, una camisa negra con corbata roja y un chaleco del mismo color.

REGINA

Era hermoso, mi pequeño niño, lo cuidaba y todo, pero ahora robin lo llevaba a pasear, mientras yo atendía una junta para buscar a Emma, quien había desaparecido y por extraña razón mi pecho dejo de doler hace un mes.

Cuando regrese a casa, todo estaba prendido, sonreí al pensar que mi bebe e hijos ya estaban en cama y podría disfrutar de una noche con mi amor, pero no al entrar, vi a robin agachar la vista, a Henry mirarme con los ojos rojos y a Roland callado

-¿qué sucede?*mirando a robin^

-perdí al bebe*preocupado*

-¿qué?*dejando caer mi bolso*

-me distraje cuando vi a Zelena en el bosque*parándose*

-¿dónde fue?*seria*

-en alguna parte del bosque*mirándome angustiado*

-dile la verdad, dile que no te acuerdas donde lo dejaste porque le rogabas a zelena que te diera permiso para tocar el vientre*serio*

Mire a Roland y después lo mire a el, salí corriendo y con ayuda de los charming iniciamos una búsqueda por el bosque, gracias a Ruby y a hook, los ex hombre verdes se unieron.

De repente sentí que alguien me abrazo

-Regina no*abrazándome*

Snow me impidió continuar, frente a mi la manta de mi bebe llena de sangre, a pocos metros un puma devorando algo y me derrumbe, ya no supe de mi.

GOLD

Finalmente había hecho pagar a robin su pecado de grandeza, lamentablemente me lleve a mi adorada aprendiz entre mis actos, pero que mas podía pasar, ahora que el bebe estaba fuera de rango, Regina podría disminuir su afecto por lo rancio.

NEAL/FUTURO

El humo se disperso, habíamos llegado al lugar deseado, mire el bosque tal como me lo habían contado mis padres y mi tío, Henry, pero ahora me apetecía buscar a mi compañera.

-¿Regina?*mirando a todos lados*

-aquí Neal*apareciendo*

-¿estamos en el lugar correcto?*mirándola*

-si, estamos en la peor época de mi vida*tratando de no llorar*

-¿qué sucedió?*tomándola de la mano*

-en esta época Robin pierde al bebe y lo encuentro muerto, comido por un animal*limpiando sus lagrimas*

La abrase y lloro por poco tiempo.

-bien, ahora debemos evitar que el amor de mi vida se vuelva mala y que nuestro lazo no se rompa*sonriéndome*

-bien*sonriendo*

Caminamos hasta llegar a la calle, de ahí nos dirigimos hacia granny, según Regina en ese momento estaría lleno de gente y era porque el bebe.

-¿es aquí?*mirando la puerta*

-si*suspirando*

Entramos y todos nos miramos, Regina de este tiempo se paro y nos miro sorprendida

-¿quiénes son?*abrazando a Regina de este tiempo*

-¿en serio te enamoraste de este simio?*señalando al que debería ser Robin Hood*

-si*encogiéndose de hombros*

-no lo repetiré de nuevo*serio*

-primero deja de abrazarme que tu tienes la culpa de lo que paso*molesta*

-segundo, venimos del futuro*serio*

-alteraran todo*molesta*

-lo sabemos y eso queremos*serio*

Mire a Regina del presente seriamente

-¿quién eres?*mirándome*

Mire a mi madre, conmigo en brazos y sonreí.

-soy tu hijo, Neal*sonriendo*

Ambos me miraron sorprendido, tenia el pelo negro, como mi mama y los ojos de mi papa, ellos me abrazaron y felices, pero yo me solté.

-¿qué sucede?*mirándome*

-no merecen mi perdón o mi cariño*molesto*

-¿qué hicimos para que te molestaras?*mirándome*

-jamás salvaron a Emma*gritándolo*

-¿qué?*sorprendida*

-así es Emma es el nuevo oscuro, gracias a Gold*seria*

Mire a Regina

-porque siento que tienes algo que decirnos Mama del futuro*mirando a Regina*

-porque quiero reparar el daño que hice*triste*

-¿por qué no se sientan? Así podrán contarnos todo*sonriendo*

Mire a David y nos sentamos en medio de todos.

-Emma lanza una maldición*mirándolos*

-¿qué?*sorprendidos*

-¿por qué Emma haría algo así mama?*mirándola*

Tenia que dejar que ella se desahogara, para que sacara toda esa tristeza que acumulo por años.

-esa maldición nos lleva de regreso al bosque encantado*agachando la mirada*

-entonces no es una maldición*sonriendo*

-lo es, esa maldición solo permite que los personajes de cuento de hadas regresen y los creyentes*mirando a todos*

-entonces todos volvemos*sonriendo*

-si*seria*

-¿seguimos juntos?*sonriendo*

-no, descubro cosas* mirándolo*

-¿cómo que?*serio*

-primero, que existe otro libro*mirándonos*

-Henry es el autor*sonriendo fanfarronamente*

-no, existe otro autor y es mas poderos que Henry*desafiando a hood*

-continua entonces*sarcástico*

-este libro llevaba un nombre diferente, Destino, en el estábamos ligados a nuestros amores y vidas desde que nos crearon, aquí*señalando su cabeza*

Sonreí, sabia lo que venia.

-de ahí cada uno tiene un propósito*sacando dos hojas de su bolsillo*

-el primer papel lo encontraste en tu mochila en la biblioteca*enseñándolo*

-si, fue en donde estábamos abrazados y felices*sonriendo*

-pero esta hoja no encaja en el libro de los cuentos*sonriendo mas*

Robin me miro molesto y mire al niño

-tío Henry me prestas el libro*sonriéndole*

-claro*tomando su mochila*

El saco el libro de su mochila y me lo entrego, así que se lo di a Regina, ella busco la pagina y señalo algo

-como pueden ver aquí se muestra una delgada pero visible línea de corte*señalándola*

-¿y?*mirándola*

Regina miraba a Regina, tratando de entender lo que decía

-Regina me podrías decir que ves*sonriendo*

Regina se fijo en la pagina

-no encaja*sorprendida*

-así es*sonriendo*

-¿qué significa?*preocupado*

-que la hoja no fue arrancada de este cuaderno*sonriendo*

-pero*agitado*

-en cambio esta*desdoblando la otra*

En ella se veía a Regina y a Emma en la misma posición pero la única diferencia es que estaban besándose

-encaja*en shock*

-mentira yo soy tu amor verdadero*parándose*

-no lo eres*sacando el libro del destino*

El libro brillo y se abrió solo, mostro a Robin Hood solo, sin nadie a su lado.

-este era tu destino, pero la estúpida hada me guio a ti, mi destino era este*cambiando de pagina*

Regina puso la hoja sobre la ruptura y esta comenzaba adherirse para después ser lanzada al otro lado

-y este es el resultado*llevándose las manos a la cara*

-¿qué sucede?*mirándonos*

-mi destino a Emma se destruyo*triste*

-si*feliz*

-porque yo lo permití, por eso mi destino esta inconcluso*parándose*

-Regina yo soy tu destino*sonriendo*

-no, no lo eres*molesta*

-¿qué?*sorprendido*

-el destino has de recuperar, lamentablemente tarde es, Emma malvada ya es

-NO*gritando*

Miramos el libro mientras Regina caía de rodillas abatida, se había perdido

-pero aun el corazón esta, solo debes hacer que este se reconstruya de nuevo

Ella se paro y salió corriendo de ahí, salí tras ella, seguido de la otra Regina y Hood, llegamos al muelle y ella se inclino y tomo un polvo.


	8. DARK SIDE IN MY SOUL

DARK SIDE IN MY SOUL

DESTINY

A pesar de haber sido un libro y ver como todos salían, use la magia para convertirme en lo que años atrás era, el autor de los destinos, sonreí victorioso al ver que seguía como antes, joven y fuerte, mi primera parada el manicomio, el único lugar donde sabia que ella estaría.

-hola preciosa*sonriendo*

-¿quién eres?*seria*

-zelena, zelena, zelena ¿cómo se te ocurrió meterte con Robin Hood?*sonriendo*

-ja, quería hacer sufrir a Regina*riendo*

-y te metiste con la persona equivocada*riendo*

-¿qué?*sorprendida*

-Regina jamás estuvo destinada a Robin Hood, pero la Regina del futuro vino a remediar su error de tu presente hermana, cosa que es imposible*sentándose*

-así que Regina del futuro vino*molesta*

-si, pero tu controlaras lo que mas ama, por cierto dime Cole*haciendo aparecer la daga*

Se la entregue a zelena y la miro con cuidado

-Emma Swan*sonriendo*

ZELENA

Un torbellino negro sacudió mi pequeña habitación, busque con la mirada a ese tal Cole y no le encontré, cuando el humo negro se disperso vi a Emma, me miro y se inclino ante mi.

-lady Zelena, ¿a que debo su invocación?*arrodillándose*

Sonreí mas y le alce el rostro con mi dedo

-libérame oscuro*sonriendo*

Y lo hizo me libero totalmente, sonreí y salí de ahí como si nada

-oscuro llévame a casa*sonriendo*

Desaparecimos en una nube de humo negra y aparecimos en mi antigua casa, mire a Emma, tenia su mirada oscura, podía sentir la frialdad que irradiaba su cuerpo y me asusto bastante.

-toma, yo solo quería ser libre*entregándole la daga*

-¿qué?*sorprendida*

-quiero una vida en calma, para mi y mi hija*sonriendo*

Tomo la daga y me miro fríamente.

-que te vaya bien Emma, espero que algún día vuelvas a ser esa cabeza dura que frustraba mis planes*sonriendo*

Ella desapareció de mi vista y mire mi casa.

-un nuevo comienzo mi hermosa niña*acariciando mi vientre*

REGINA(PRESENTE)

Me peleaba contra mi misma, no era posible que yo, buscaba el amor de Emma y no de robin, me enfurecí conmigo misma y trataba de volver al camino del bien y de mi Robin.

GOLD

Había salido muy bien todo, lamentablemente el bebe murió, si no era por enfermedad, jamás mencione que Robin tenia una extraña enfermedad que era malo para sus genes, por eso Marian vino a mi por una cura, mi cura, que el niño sea de otro, así que Roland es hijo del sheriff, el eterno rival de Robin Hood.

Ahora en mis manos estaban los papeles, Regina fue muy inteligente, ella no firmo el acuerdo, pero robin no tanto, por unos minutos de fama y fortuna, pero firmo, eso me dio la vida de su retoño, no quería llegar tan lejos pero lo hice, mate a un pequeño inocente, ya que robin no podía pagar su deuda conmigo.

Sonreí mas y queme los papeles.

EMMA

Caminaba por las calles del pueblo, dirigiéndome al único lugar donde había comida o gente, así que entre, dejando a todos helados, me senté en la barra y mire el menú, cuando siento las vibraciones del lugar.

-¡SUELTAME!*furioso*

Lo había agarrado de la muñeca y sonreí burlonamente

-hola Hood*sonriendo perversamente*

-no creas que te quedaras con Regina*susurrando*

Le apreté la muñeca, provocándole mucho dolor y que gritara, trato de darme una patada pero en cuestión de segundos lo tenia con cara en la barra.

-espero que esto te sirva de lección al no meterte conmigo*soltándolo de golpe*

Pero no aprendía y se lanzo de nuevo, con un movimiento de mano lo lance por la ventana, rápidamente saco su arco y me disparo, flecha que se volvió ceniza antes de tocarme.

-una oportunidad mas y te mato R.H*molesta*

Sentí una mano en mi pecho y me gire, ahí estaba Regina, pero mas grande.

-Emma, detente*mirándome*

-y perderme como lo mando a urgencias*sonriendo*

El se paro y al ver la mano de Regina en mi pecho, lanzo otra flecha y ahora si me aparte, mis ojos se tiñeron de negro y mi aliento gélido.

-ahora si sacaste boleto master*molesta*

El cielo se oscureció de repente y mis pies se separaron del suelo, destroce la entrada al dinner y salí como magneto, flotando, dos rayos cayeron al costado de Hood, quien se espanto y me miro, sonreí

-No te tengo miedo*apuntándome*

-deberías*sonriendo*

Alce mi brazo y se formo un enorme puño negro encima de mi, estaba dispuesta a dejarlo estampado en el suelo, como calcomanía, mi sonrisa se estrecho mas.

De repente unos labios se estamparon con los míos, provocando en mi palpitaciones en mi pecho, a pesar de haber pasado semanas de que no sentía nada, el sol salió de nuevo y todo se calmo.

REGINA(FUTURO)

No lo podía creer, su corazón era ceniza, pura, volvimos a granny y estaba seria, cuando la oigo entrar, pero el idiota del ladrón la reta y dejo que lo golpee un poco para ver si aprende, cuando veo que esta dispuesto a matarlo, la detengo poniendo mi mano en su pecho, lo siento helado y no siento su corazón latir, provocando dolor en el mío.

Se separa de mi bruscamente y miro toda la maldad que despliega, temo por la vida de robin, pero lo que vi me dejo con los ojos abiertos y la boca seca, zelena había besado a Emma en los labios y aparece un hombre y abre el libro, en el se muestra como una hoja comienza a rescribirse una historia ya contada es cambiada, zelena y Emma besándose.

Robin sonrió triunfoso

-el hijo del ladrón será hijo del oscuro, zelena te ofrezco la oportunidad de cambiar tu destino y tu hijo*mirándola*

-espera*angustiada*

-lo siento Regina, pero ya esta roto su lazo*sonriendo*

Zelena miro a Emma y me miro, sonrió y después miro a ese hombre.

-quiero que mi hijo sea del oscuro, de Emma Swan, pero prefiero que sea de alguien mas*sonriendo*

-que así sea*sonriendo*

La hoja cambio y mostro una pagina en blanco, después las hojas se cambiaron por si solas y las hojas de zelena aparecieron y cambiaron.

-Regina tu destino aun sigue inconcluso*mirándome*

Me sorprendió mucho y mire a Emma de nuevo

-no puedo mas, si ese es mi castigo me rindo*agachando la mirada*

ZELENA

No podía creer lo que escuchaba, mientras que Emma se había ido a otro lugar, me acerque y le solté a Regina grande una cachetada de proporciones bíblicas, provocando que su rostro girara, nunca mire al ladrón que estaba de rodillas dolido por mi decisión.

-¿QUÉ RAYOS TE PASA?*poniendo su mano en la mejilla*

-te rindes, eso me pasa*molesta*

-eso es asunto mío*seria*

-¿dónde quedo esa Regina que peleaba contra todo pronostico de lucha?*señalándola*

-cambie*seria*

-en esto, una Regina débil, cobarde y miedosa, que en cuanto deciden por ella se guía*gritándole*

Me ignoro

-la Regina que todo el tiempo envidiaba, tomaba sus propias decisiones y no permitía que eligieran por ella, esa reina que lanzaba grandeza se volvió un gatito asustado, una cobarde que cree que porque un tonto polvo le señalo a un simio inútil, esta ligada a el, si esto es en lo que te has convertido, prefiero verte morir en tu desdicha*decepcionada*

Mire a cole y suspire

-¿qué sucederá ahora?*mirándolo*

-Emma se topara con el hada negra y juntas crearan una maldición*sonriendo*

-¿en que consiste esa maldición?*molesta*

-volver al bosque encantado, pero solo a los cuentos*señalándolos*

Rápidamente entendí y lo mire, el sonrió al darse cuenta que sabia lo que planeaba.

-tu eres…*sorprendida*

-no digas mi nombre*poniendo su dedo en mis labios*

Baltazar, el hechicero mas antiguo y poderoso del mundo entero, muchos lo conocían como el demonio, el ángel caído, hades, el sonrió mas y me guiño el ojo

-ayudare a Emma, si me beneficio de esto*seria*

El sonrió mas y me miro con maldad

-has lo que quieras, yo solo soy un ligero espectador que de vez en cuando interviene*sonriendo mas*

Me gire de nuevo y le bofetee a Regina la otra mejilla

-cobarde*escupiéndole en el proceso*

Desaparecí en una nube de humo verde

COLE

Sonreí al ver a Regina pensativa y el ladrón se acerco a mi.

-¿nacerá mi hija?*mirándome*

-esa información es clasificada*sonriendo*

-tengo derecho a saber*serio*

-no te lo diré, porque no posees un don especial, no posees algo que me impresione en realidad*sonriendo mas*

-nunca fallo*molesto*

-esa es una cualidad no un don, los dones son magia, valor, honor*sonriendo*

El me miro

-pero tu no tienes ninguno de eso, magia no posees, valor menos, eres un total cobarde y piensas antes de actuar, honor, te acostaste con Regina estando tu esposa a pocos metros de distancia*riendo*

El apretó los puños

-es por eso que Emma estaba destinada a Regina, posee magia para defenderla, el valor de salvarla sin ponerse a pensar en las consecuencias primero y el honor de alejarse con sus sentimientos, enterrarlos en lo profundo de los infiernos y fingir que nada paso, por que crees que se abstuvo de matarte, pudo hacerlo rápido y sin dolor, pero al saber que tu muerte provocaría el sufrimiento de lo uno vez amo, la detuvo a tiempo*sonriendo*

El agacho la mirada

-pero la próxima ten cuidado, tenle temor, porque ya no ahí nada que la una a Regina, finalmente el lazo sea ha roto*serio*

-¿qué?*sorprendido*

-Emma es libre de elegir a quien amar*serio*

-por eso la maldición*apareciendo*

-así es príncipe charming, Emma acepto la oscuridad para poder liberarse de lo que la mataba en vida, mientras tu crecías en el bosque, Emma se enamoraba de alguien mas en este mundo, un mundo sin magia o ese creen, tiene una hija hermosa y una esposa maravillosa, que espera otro bebe*sonriendo*

-¿por qué no lo dijiste?*agitado*

-porque ese destino no esta escrito, no por mi al menos*mirándolo*

-¿cómo?*mirándome*

-en el mundo de los cuentos se rige por un hechicero poderoso, en el mundo, este mundo, por otro*riendo*

Ellos me miraron sorprendidos y sentí una fuerza, ya sabían que estaba aquí y sonreí mas, la diversión apenas comienza


	9. TRAVEL IN THE PAST

TRAVEL IN THE PAST

REGINA(PRESENTE)

Era temprano, habíamos buscado a Zelena, mi yo del futuro se fue a dormir con Neal a la posada, todo era un caos, así que aquí estábamos tomando café en granny, un lugar que se ha vuelto en nuestra base de operaciones, estábamos todos presentes.

-Regina*llamándola*

-déjame sola bosque*recostada en la barra*

Fruncí el ceño, aun no entiendo como paso todo esto, como fue que me olvide de robin, para después empezar a amar de esa forma a Emma, apenas iba a abrir la boca cuando un temblor sacude todo el pueblo, rápidamente abrazo a Henry, mientras veíamos cosas caer, cerramos los ojos y al abrirlos nos encontramos incrustados en rocas o eso parecía

-¿qué sucedió?*aturdido*

-eres idiota o que, dios como pude haberme enamorado de ti*mirando al techo*

-nos transportaron*serio*

Fruncí el ceño y salimos, el paisaje era mas joven de lo habitual, parecía el bosque encantado, pero no lo era, no había arboles, ni nada por el estilo, era plano, no había muchos arboles, frente a nosotros aparecen 3 mujeres.

-me podrían decir quien demonios trajo a Hades*molesta*

-yo*desafiándola*

-gracias, muchas gracias*exasperada*

-¿qué ocurre?*mirándola*

-ella es Zelena y ella el hada oscura*señalándolas*

-y tu eres Emma Swan*sonriendo sarcásticamente*

-no, yo soy tu padre*tratando de no reír*

Abrí los ojos como platos y solté un bufido

-hada*mirándola*

-yo soy de esta época, en donde las hadas solo hacían cosas buenas, cambios de clima, ayudar a los animales o personas con algún problema fácil, así que me toco hacerla de consejera, aquí el polvo de hadas es puro, pero al manipularse se convierte como el suyo*señalando al hada azul*

-mentira*molesta*

Ella sonrió y nos guio hacia una colina donde se veía un montón de hadas y un árbol gigante

-ahí se creaba el mas puro de los polvos, así que un hada, dijo porque no lanzamos el polvo al aire y que este nos dirija hasta las almas gemelas y se hizo pero los resultados eran diversos, así que un día, Lana Hollste vino a mi, pidiéndome que yo le enseñara su alma gemela y salió Oliver Locksey un ladronzuelo, ambos se casaron y tuvieron dos hijos, Roland Locksey y Elvira Locksey, Roland es tu abuelo Robin*mirándolo*

-estamos destinados a grandes mujeres*sonriendo*

-el problema que Oliver tenia una rival*miro a Emma*

-¿yo?*señalándose*

-así es, Scarlet Thurzo White hija bastarda de Leonard White, vivía en el castillo pero sin privilegio alguno, condenada por su padre, fue enviada a la muralla, donde se fortaleció y aprendió magia*palmeándole el brazo*

Robin se puso serio de inmediato

-pero para entender esto iremos atrás, mucho tiempo atrás*caminando de regreso al dinner*

Ya estábamos en el dinner y con ayuda de zelena aparecimos un banquete para todos y unas mantas, desapareciendo mesas y barra, hasta la cocina, para que cupiéramos todos.

-continua contándonos*sentándose en el suelo*

Henry estaba emocionado por esta historia, al igual que todos nos sentamos y escuchamos.

-hace mucho tiempo atrás existía un poderoso hechicero, mejor conocido como El Oscuro Frodo*agachando la mirada*

Alguien carraspeo y ella se aclaro la garganta

-los príncipes que ahora son reyes, con ayuda de la hada reina, crearon 13 dagas, para derrotarlo cada uno le clavo 2 dagas, las cuales absorbieron la oscuridad, 12 fueron destruidas*mirándonos*

-falta una, ¿qué paso con ella?*mirándola*

-nadie sabe que paso, hasta que mucho tiempo después cayo en manos de merlín, ahí nació la codicia del hombre*seria*

-esos reyes son lo de ahora*sonriendo*

-si, muchos años pasaron y cada uno se caso con ideales de gobernar bien su reino, así que la tierra fue divida en 7, al norte están los White, al sur los Glorian, al este los Lanister, oeste Mills, en el sureste estaban los Brave, al noroeste, Frozen*dibujando en el piso*

-ya veo, entonces el apellido de mama no es coincidencia*feliz*

-¿y los Locksey?*emocionado*

-eran simples cazadores*riendo*

-suficiente por hoy, a dormir todos*apagando las luces*

Mire que esa hada salió a donde Emma y quise pararme pero Roland ya estaba pegado a mi, así que me acosté y Robin me abrazo.

HADA OSCURA/MARINA

Salí, ya que nosotras no dormiríamos ahí, buscaríamos un refugio cerca, encontrando unas cuevas a tan solo un par de metros, las adecuamos a nuestras necesidades y dormimos.

-sabes Emma, creo que esto puede ser malo para ti*cerrando los ojos*

-si*susurrando*

Al día siguiente fuimos las primeras en despertar y salimos, con ropa de esa época, Emma fue a pescar y yo fui a cazar, zelena se quedo a preparar el fuego, anoche descubrimos que no éramos bienvenidas, casi nos matan esas hadas con sus polvos de colores, afortunadamente nos escondimos en unas piedras, quedándonos a dormir a la cueva a lado del dinner, así que nada de magia para que no nos descubrieran.

Al regresar Emma, estaba construyendo una mesa y salieron los demás.

-¿qué haces?*serio*

Ese niño es igual a su madre

-una mesa*seria*

-porque no simplemente la apareces*alzando la mano*

Las tres nos abalanzamos sonreí Regina y miramos al cielo

-¿qué les pasa?*empujándonos*

-ayer usamos magia y nos atacaron las hadas*seria*

-¿qué?*sorprendida*

-al parecer nuestra magia es diferente a las de ellas y la consideran peligrosa, así que nada de magia*molesta*

-¿qué comeremos?¿como sobreviviremos?*angustiado*

-tranquilízate ladrón, ya fui a pescar, no te vaya dar un ataque de pánico*mirándolo burlonamente*

Palmee a Emma y ella rio, coloco la mesa alargada y le ayude a zelena a preparar el desayuno, todos desayunamos.

-a partir de ahora se medirá lo que comen, es difícil cazar o pescar adecuadamente*seria*

Ellos se vistieron con la ropa que Emma robo y el dinner fue encerrado en una botella, afortunadamente, no nos detectaron, así que caminamos.

-si preguntan somos gitanos*riendo*

-¡Emma!*riendo con ella*

Robin bufo molesto

-pero Emma tiene razón, los apellidos White, Mills, Locksey quedan prohibidos*parándome*

Los mire seriamente y ellos asintieron

-hola soy Emma Swan y ella es mi esposa Zelena Swan, mi hermana, junto con nuestra comunidad, buscamos un pueblito donde quedarnos*mirando al hombre*

Me gire asustada y el hombre pareció meditar unos momentos.

-se encuentra uno a medio día de aquí*sonriendo*

-muchas gracias*sonriendo*

Suspire y nos despedimos a medio kilometro, un hombre salta de un árbol y nos apunta con su arco y flecha.

-alto ahí, denme todo lo que traen*serio*

-al parecer el arco y ser ladrón es de familia*riendo*

Era Oliver, tenia el cabello ondulado negro, ojos cafés, una ligera barba y vestía de verde.

-Oliver Locksey*seria*

-así es*sonriendo*

En dos segundos el ladrón estaba desarmado y en el suelo inconsciente

-uff ya tenia ganas de eso*pateándolo*

Reí y robin estaba molesto

-¿mejor?*mirándola*

-mejor*sonriendo*

Negué con la cabeza y Emma tomo el arco con las flechas, aventándoselo a Snow, quien lo atrapo en el aire, se quedo con un pequeño cuchillo..

-esto nos servirá*sacudiendo un pequeño saco con monedas*

Emma sonrió y miro a unos soldados que venían.

-¿qué sucede señorita?*serio*

-nos encontramos con este ladrón y nos quiso robar, afortunadamente había una piedra y tropezó*actuando*

-Oliver Locksey, lo hemos estado buscando por delitos de robo*sonriendo*

Seguimos caminando y Emma se dio la vuelta

-porque lo entregaste*gruñendo*

-porque tu lo arruinaste todo*señalándolo*

-¿de que hablas?*riendo*

-de ti*molesta*

-esta celoso porque Regina y yo estamos destinados desde hace mucho*sonriendo victorioso*

-no, si no por esto*tomándolo del brazo*

Giro su brazo y se mostro el tatuaje, fruncí el ceño

-se supone que deberías cubrirlo*molesta*

-que importancia tiene*molesto*

-que por ti tuve que golpear a tu tatarabuelo, porque el tenia el mismo tatuaje que tu*gritándole*

Zelena jalo a Emma apartándola de todos

-es el emblema familiar*seria*

Seguimos en marcha, estuvimos caminando por horas, con pequeñas paradas a descansar, el sol se estaba poniendo y apenas llegamos a la posada.

-disculpe queremos todas las habitaciones*sonriendo*

La muchacha se dio la vuelta y le sonrió a Emma con coquetería

-hey, esta casada*tapándole los ojos a Emma*

Zelena no se aguantaba la risa, al igual que Emma, al pagar y subir las escaleras, estallaron en risas.

-bien, los cuartos se repartirán así, familia Marian, ustedes en una, Henry y su hermano en otra, los Nolan en una, Regi y Neal en otra, zelena y yo en esta y te toco sola hermanita*entregando las llaves*

Cada uno se metió a su cuarto y yo rezaba para que al día siguiente se vea como paso la guerra y el destino truncado de Regina.


	10. TRAVEL IN THE PAST II

TRAVEL IN THE PAST II

Emma

Había estado vigilando el campamento, lo mejor de ser oscuro es que no tenia hambre ni sueño, además había notado que unas marcas comenzaron a salir en mi torso, era marcas medias extrañas, después les vi forma, parecían tribales, en mi ante brazo izquierdo tenia una serpiente envolviendo una espada.

Me encontraba sentada en la piedra, miraba con mis ojos dorados a todos lados, con mis oídos escuchaba todo lo de mi alrededor, pude identificar a varios animales.

-¿no puedes dormir?*abrazándose a si misma*

-vete a dormir Regina*seria*

-¿qué ves?*sentándose en la roca*

-nada*regresando a mis ojos a la normalidad*

-Emma yo..*mirándome*

-ve a dormir*ignorándola*

Ella se fue y subí al árbol, mas cercano donde pude ver mejor todo el campo, así estuve por varias horas, hasta que amaneció y comenzó el ajetreo, cansada baje al campamento y como siempre.

-Emma ve a investigar*serio*

-si, David*desapareciendo*

Aparecí un kilometro mas adelante, comencé a revisar la zona y no encontré nada raro, tenia que buscar la forma de regresar a nuestro hogar.

-he revisado la zona y es segura*apareciendo*

-¡Emma! No te aparezcas así, ya asustaste a Neal*meciéndolo*

Todos me miraron con ojos de reproche y yo solo encogí los hombros, empecé a caminar y pronto se unieron el hada y zelena, que en cualquier momento daría a luz, al medio día, llegamos a una división.

-vamos por aquí*sonriendo*

-en realidad, creo que es mas seguro de este lado*señalando el lado izquierdo*

-se de bosques*serio*

-vamos contigo robin*sonriendo*

Suspire y todos lo siguieron dentro de ese bosque, mientras yo me quede viendo mi camino, finalmente iba detrás de ellos, el bosque era algo oscuro, mientras el narraba sus cuentos no se fijo que el pobre de Henry iba ser atacado por un oso enorme.

Empuje a Henry y recibí un arañazo en el brazo

-atrás*grite al resto*

El oso destruía todas las flechas o no lo herían, en cuanto se paro en dos patas supe que era ahora o nunca y me abalance sobre el, provocando una caída, sobre unas ramas secas, cayendo aun agujero, ambos estábamos aturdidos, pero el agito la cabeza y yo tome una lanza que estaba cerca, el se abalanzo sobre mi, cuando salí de ese agujero con heridas.

-no podemos regresar, el camino cambio*serio*

-robin ¿dónde estamos?*asustada*

-no lo se*asustado*

-es un bosque oscuro*agitada*

-¿cómo?*mirándome*

-aquí siempre será de noche, movámonos, el peligro acecha en cada árbol*caminando*

A pesar de mis heridas, peleaba con todo lo que se nos enfrentaba y mas que el idiota de Hood no dejaba de empeorar las cosas y de lanzar flechas, así que empecé a defenderlos a todos, salimos al día siguiente, al atardecer.

-descansaremos aquí*armando un campamento*

Me miraron y se metieron a sus campamentos, mientras yo me quede en un árbol sentada.

Hice una mueca al sentir el alcohol en mi piel

-quieta*haciendo presión con un trapo*

-¿qué haces Regina?*agitada*

-curando las heridas que tienes*limpiando los rasguños*

-no es necesario*mirándola*

-lo es, me salvaste la vida 3 veces*mirándome*

Tenia rasguños leves y otros profundos en mi brazo, pero robin la llamo y se fue, mis heridas no se curaban con facilidad porque fueron hechas por magia animal o elfica, así que me llevaría tiempo curarme.

Nuevamente partimos pero esta vez me encontraba débil y lo vi un elfo en una rama de un árbol apuntando a robin, empuje a todos y me interpuse.

REGINA

-¡NOOOOOO!

Lo vi en cámara lenta una flecha venia en dirección a robin, pero Emma se interpuso y la recibió ella, después otra y otra, furiosa el hada negra, marina y zelena, usaron su magia juntas matando al elfo, mientas Emma yacía herida en el suelo

-Emma calma*arrodillándose*

Un hilo de sangre corría por su boca

-¿por qué la magia del oscuro no la cura?*preocupada*

-porque es magia poderosa y Emma aun no llega aun nivel alto*retirando las flechas*

-sigamos*apuntando*

-no, Emma necesita descanso, es la única que le puede dar pelea a los elfos diurnos, ni tu, ni zelena ni yo podemos*molesta*

-pero mi reina si*sosteniendo mi mano*

Me sonrió y le sonreí

-ja, si funcionara ¿por qué no lo hizo?*gritándole*

Agache la mirada, tenían razón, por mas que usaba mi magia nunca paso algo

-bien, descasemos*serio*

Entre marina y Snow cargaron a Emma

-¿dónde la llevamos?*preocupada*

-aun lugar sagrado, un lugar donde ellos no puedan entrar, ahí estaremos a salvo*sonriendo*

Corrimos por el bosque mirando a todos lados, buscando un lugar donde refugiarnos

-aquí*señalando*

Miramos a Roland y señalo un lago

-hijo no importa ese lugar*sonriendo*

Lo mire, me sentí mal tener que romper su entusiasmo

-bien hecho hombrecito, entremos ahí*sonriendo*

Entramos después de Snow y el hada, dejamos a Emma en el pasto.

-¿es seguro?*preocupada*

-claro, esas piedras son sagradas*señalando dos enormes piedras*

Asentí y mire como los elfos se detenían, así que me voltee y Snow tenia a Emma agarrada, mientras Marina le quitaba las flechas con cuidado y sin tocarlas

-¿por qué usas la ropa para sacarlas?*ayudando a sostenerla*

-porque la magia en poderosa y puede envenenarte si no tienes un nivel alto*sonriendo*

Las flechas fueron retiradas, mas sin embargo pasando un tiempo, robin se desespero

-debemos seguir*molesto*

-robin, Emma se tiene que recuperar bien para dar pelea*seria*

-no, estúpida hada, solo podemos seguir adelante*gritando*

-robin tiene razón*parándose*

-váyanse ustedes*seria*

Miramos sorprendida a Snow

-pero el bebe se queda, no lo pondrán en peligro por sus aires machistas de héroes*molesta*

-bien, Roland agarra tus cosas, los demás también*molesto*

-no papa, yo me quedo, prefiero esperar a que Emma se reponga y pueda defendernos a que tu y tu tonto ego suban mas*sentándose en el suelo*

Robin estaba asombrado mirando a su hijo y se enojo mas, salimos de ahí, con rumbo al pueblo mas cercano, lamentablemente, al salir tuvimos que correr rápidamente, por ataques.

Dos días después llegamos aun pueblo y nos hospedamos en un hostal, mientras robin se encontraba relajado en la tina de baño, en eso tocan la puerta y cubierta con una pijama abro.

-disculpe las molestias mi lady, pero me informaron que entregara esta carta*extendiendo un sobre rojo*

-gracias*sonriéndole*

Se dio la vuelta y se fue, mire el sobre y tenia mi nombre y el de David escrito, así que cierro el cuarto y me dirijo a la habitación de David

TOC

TOC

TOC

-ya voy*abriendo la puerta*

-David*sonriéndole*

-Regina*sorprendido*

David llevaba solo un pantalón de tela puesto, el torso marcado lo tenia desnudo, me sonroje

-esta carta es para nosotros*nerviosa*

-ah, claro, entra*sonriendo*

Entre a su cuarto y me senté en la cama, cruce mis piernas y le extendí el sobre, el lo tomo rozando mis dedos y abriéndolo.

 _Querido David y Regina:_

 _Les informo que nos hemos adelantado y estamos a 5 pueblos del suyo, contando que las cartas llegan un poco mas rápido, hemos traído a Emma con un medico de aquí, sus heridas ya están al 50%, aun le duele un poco._

 _David el bebe esta bien._

 _Regina dile a robin que Roland esta bien, no le paso nada._

 _Ojala nos puedan alcanzar en el pueblo de Gautas, les tomara una semana alcanzarnos, pero Carius el medico de Emma, dice que ahí se puede mejorar con rapidez, así que estamos en marcha._

 _Cuídense y los esperamos_

 _Snowhite_

Nos miramos y por alguna razón nos abrazamos, aliviados, una descarga eléctrica sacudió nuestros cuerpos y no pude evitar poner mis manos en su pecho.


	11. EMMET MILLS

EMMET MILLS

SNOW

Estábamos en la casa del aprendiz de sabiduría, habíamos llegado bien, Emma ya estaba recuperada parcialmente estábamos descansando, Emma acostada y zelena parada, Marina se encontraba leyendo uno de los tantos libros que había.

-aaaaaaaaaaaaa*gritando de dolor*

-¿zelena que pasa?*preocupada*

-ya viene*agarrándose el vientre*

Estaba en shock, finalmente venia frijolito en camino

-debemos acostarla rápido*caminando hacia ella*

Marina tiro todo al suelo y desocupo la mesa rápidamente, entre ella y yo acostamos a zelena en ella, marina se sentó y le sirvió de respaldo

-jamás he recibido a un bebe*nervioso*

-yo lo hare, tráeme agua caliente y unas mantas*subiéndome las mangas*

Carius rápidamente salió por ellos, Emma se paro con cuidad y se acerco a zelena, extendiéndole su mano, la cual enlazo zelena.

-aquí están*trayendo todo detrás de el*

Moje las mantas y se las puse en las piernas y extendí una para que el vapor la calentara.

-muy bien zel, cuando venga otra contracción empujas*sonriéndole*

Ella asintió e hizo lo que e dije, Carius me reemplazo y yo tome la otra mano de zelena para ayudarle con las respiraciones, en poco tiempo el enorme salón se lleno de un llanto

-es un niño*sonriendo*

Zelena lloro a pesar del cansancio y le seque sus lagrimas, Carius se lo dio al bebe y lo tomo, vimos a Roland venir corriendo

-¿es mi hermanito?*emocionado*

-si*sonriendo*

Zelena le conto todo a Roland y le pidió perdón por engañarlo, el niño la perdono y se ilusiono con ser el mayor

-¿cómo se llama?*mirándola*

Zelena miro a Emma y le sonrió

-emmett*sonriendo*

Sonreímos todos

-bienvenido emmet*sonriéndole*

Carius sonrió y le ayudamos a limpiar todo, dejamos a zel en una habitación con los niños, por primera vez no había maldad en ella

-será buena madre, mejor que Regina debo de admitir*sonriendo*

Henry

Habíamos llegando y pasamos por el restaurante, gire a mi derecha y vi a Emma con un bebe en brazos, a rolad riendo junto a zelena

-mama, miren*señalándolos*

Todos giraron y nos sorprendimos, rápidamente nos dirigimos ahí, provocando el silencio de la mesa

-¿es mi hijo?*emocionado*

-si, pero no te emociones, el pequeño emmet esta dormido*sonriendo*

-¿emmet?*frunciendo el ceño*

-si, en honor a Emma, que siempre estuvo conmigo en todo momento*sonriéndole*

-no tiene derecho a tocarlo*molesta*

-ella me sostuvo cuando vino al mundo emmet*seria*

-zel, me llevo al bebe a arriba, para que hablen*parándose*

Robin sostuvo a Emma por el brazo

-deja a mi hijo*gruñendo*

De repente robin se hinco de dolor, Roland tenia un palo y había golpeado a su padre en su entrepierna

-deja a mi hermanito en paz*molesto*

REGINA

Deje a robin adolorido en la cama, mientras iba a ver como estaba David, quien había discutido con Snow, así que toque su puerta

-hey*sonriendo*

-pasa Regina*sonriendo*

-gracias*entrando*

Entre y de nuevo estaba como la otra vez

-tu y Snow tienen problemas serios ¿verdad?*sonriendo*

-si, le dije que ya no la amaba como antes*suspirando*

-pobre*pensativa*

Sus fuertes manos apretaron mis brazos

-Regina la verdad es que me enamore de una reina*sonriendo*

Estaba sorprendida y no pude evitar el contacto de sus labios con los míos, el beso se profundizo y sus manos apretaron mis nalgas, cargándome me llevo a la cama.

Abrí la puerta con sumo silencio

-¿a dónde fuiste?*adormilado*

-a pedir algo de comer*sonriendo*

-no sentí cuando llegaste*parándose*

-estabas muy dormido*sonriéndole*

Me metí a bañar para quitarme el olor de el, ya dentro de la bañera separe mis piernas ligeramente y comencé a lavarme, no me sentía bien haber hecho lo que hice y cuando baje a desayunar, David bajaba al mismo tiempo que yo

-prefiero comer en una mesa aparte*parándose*

David frunció el ceño y yo me sorprendí

-no me interesa*serio*

-claro como te tiraste a Regina, ya no te interesa*tomando su plato*

Nuevamente mire a rolando sorprendidos, mientras veía como todos se iban

-suerte que puse a dormir a Hood antes de que oyera sus gritos*parándose*

Ella me miro y negó con la cabeza, David me miro y sonrió

-basta, esto se acabo David*seria*

-pero si no a empezado*riendo*

-yo tengo un destino y tu también, la madre de tu hijo esta allá, con tu hija, y el resto*señalándola*

Gire para dar fuerza a mis palabras y lo que vi me sorprendió, Neal en brazos de un hombre extraño

-¿quién es el?*serio*

SNOW

Alexander Pope era un joven de mi edad, rubio, ojos azules, el había ayudado a Emma con robin y Henry, mientras David y Regina se revolcaban en la habitación, a pesar de mis enojos, sabia que entre el y yo, ya no podía haber algo, así que buscaba nuevas oportunidades de amar.

Sentí una mirada en mi que ignore rápidamente.

-debo admitirlo Mary este niño es hermoso*sonriéndome*

-gracias Alex, no puedo decir lo mismo porque soy su madre*riendo*

Ambos reímos y mire que Emma nos miro con curiosidad, Alexander se fue al poco rato.

-que rápido te recuperas*sonriendo*

-debo de admitir que es guapo y gentil*apenada*

-mereces a un hombre que te haga feliz y si no lo esta, nos tienes a Neal y a mi*sonriendo*

-lo se, te prometo que nada te lastimara, no como Regina lo hace*mirándola*

-ya no importa, como el oscuro que soy, ya no siento mas que lastima por ella*sonriendo*

Le tome sus manos y le di una sonrisa pequeña, nos paramos ante la mirada de los otros.

-¡MARY MARGARET!*molesto*

Suspire con cansancio y me di la vuelta para encararlo

-¿qué deseas David?*cansada*

-¿con quien hablabas?*molesto*

-con un amigo*cruzándome de brazos*

-¿cómo se llama?*gritando*

-eso a ti no te importa, David, finalmente lo veo, por amor deje algo atrás, quiero el divorcio*empujándolo*

Seguí mi camino, dejándolo en shock y sorprendido, por primera vez sentí un peso menos.

DAVID

No lo podía creer, Snow me pedía el divorcio y se lo iba a dar, no podía mas con este sentimiento, me enamore de Regina, fui a mi cuarto y sonreí al recordar, cuando escucho que alguien toca la puerta y sonriendo me quito la camisa, la abro y lo que recibe mi cara es un puño, caigo al suelo, para después recibir mas, sus puños son fuertes y no alcance a defenderme, cuando finalmente paro

-¿Emma?*sorprendido*

Lo ultimo que recuerdo fue un derechazo.

-David

Estaba aturdido

-hey amigo despierta

-¿robin?*abriendo los ojos*

-si ¿quién te hizo esto?*molesto*

-¿qué me paso?*parándome*

-abuelo despacio*preocupado*

-¿quién te hizo esto David?*furioso*

-Emma*adolorido*

Robin salió hecho humo y lo seguimos, a pesar de tener mi rostro adolorido y un ojo hinchado, vi como tomo a Emma y la saco hacia fuera, le aventó un puñetazo que mi hija esquivo con facilidad, Emma se quito el chaleco y le dio varios golpes en el torso para dejarlo fuera con una patada en el rostro.

-inútiles*sonriendo*

Algo paso porque nos vimos en vueltos en un viento extraño, cuando se alejo nos encontramos en el bosque

-bienvenidos de vuelta*sonriendo*

-¿MADRE?*sorprendida*

-así es mi querida Regina*sonriendo mas*

-¿cómo es posible?*shock*

Ella sonrió y ayudo a Emma a pararse, robin rápidamente se paro y aparento calma

-es un placer conocerla Cora*extendiendo su mano*

-un ladrón, que decepción Regina*seria*

CORA

Había vuelto entre los muertos, para estar con mis hijas y nieto, pero me llevo la sorpresa de que habían desaparecido y no solo eso, si no que también Emma es ahora el oscuro, apretaba mi puños, que tan ciega era mi hija para darse cuenta de que Emma es su destino.

Así que lo primero que hice fue darle un escarmiento a esa hada, en pocas palabras amenace con aventarla de la torre del reloj, bueno. Lo admito la tuve colgando por una hora, hasta que ella me dijo que investigaría su error.

Después de eso, fui a la cripta de mi hija e investigue que habían viajado en el tiempo, error de Ruby, por tratar de aprender magia, así que por días tuve que conseguir todos los ingredientes para traerlas de vuelta, combinando todo provoco que eso pasara, así que salí y los vi tirados en el suelo, pude ver a un ladrón herido.

-bienvenidos de vuelta*sonriendo*

-¿MADRE?*sorprendida*

-así es mi querida Regina*sonriendo mas*

-¿cómo es posible?*shock*

Sonreí y ayude al oscuro a ponerse de pie, al menos merecía mi atención en parte, rápidamente el ladrón se paro y me sonrió

-es un placer conocerla Cora*extendiendo su mano*

fruncí el ceño y mire a ese ladrón

-un ladrón, que decepción Regina*seria*

Ella frunció el ceño y sonreí

-Emma querida crees que tu madre y tu puedan a tomar una taza de te*sonriendo*

-si, ¿grannys?*mirándome*

-oh no, en mi dulce hogar*sonriendo*

Nos desaparecimos y llegamos a una mansión, era grande diez veces mas que la de Regina

-vaya*sorprendida*

-se que ambas tienen conflictos tu con David y tu con el simple hecho de que no sientes nada*sonriendo*

Sabia que mi hija nos seguiría de inmediato así que las conduje al patio.

-Snow, ¿sabes que Emma es la nueva oscura?*sirviendo el te*

-si, lo descubrí mientras estábamos en el otro tiempo*suspirando*

-oh si, los inicios de lo que hoy es conocido como bosque encantado*sonriendo*

-dime Cora ¿cómo es que sigues viva?*tomando la taza*

-bueno querida, eso es fácil*sonriendo mas*


	12. PASEANDO POR EL INFRAMUNDO

PERDON POR LA TARDANZA PERO MI MUSA SE FUE DE VAGA AL REINO DE LOS VAGOS, PERO ESPERO QUE SE QUEDE MAS TIEMPO

PASEANDO POR EL INFRAMUNDO

Sonreí y comencé a narrarle mis aventuras a las Swan, había llegado al reino de hades, como me paseaba por los 7 reinos del lugar, a pesar de que me querían torturar, yo seguí caminando por ahí, pensativa, analizando todo desde que llegue hasta que morí y mi pasado, me arrepentí, cuando me di cuenta ya estaba afuera del reino, estos años me sirvieron para darme cuenta de que emma amaba a mi hija al punto de la muerte misma, pero era nueva e inexperta en el uso de su magia.

-así que cuando di con el pueblo de nuevo, aparecí*sonriendo*

-¿cruzaste todo el inframundo caminando?*sorprendida*

-así es querida, necesitaba tiempo para pensar*encogiéndose de hombros*

Las mire a ambas y estaban asombradas

-así que emma, querida*mirándola*

-si*nerviosa*

-¿hasta donde sabes de magia?*analizando*

-pues se hacer poof*haciendo ademanes*

Puse los ojos en blanco

-¿qué mas?*pensativa*

-bolas de fuego y algunos escudos*enumerándolo con los dedos*

-¿qué tal se te dan las estelas y las transformaciones?*bebiendo un poco de te*

-¿estelas?¿transformaciones?*dudosa*

-la estela es una herramienta que sirve para crear runas en tu cuerpo y la transformación, buen un claro ejemplo es maléfica*sonriendo*

-eso aun no lo se hacer*nerviosa*

-¿qué quieres aprender primero?*mirándola*

-¿tu le enseñaras Cora?*mirándola*

-es obvio querida*riendo*

-¿por qué?*seria*

-porque me gusta para mi hija y porque necesito reivindicarme con alguien y que mejor que con la tuya*riendo*

-empecemos con transformaciones*emocionada*

-en ese caso, iríamos con maléfica y tu amiga Ruby, por ahora descanses, mañana nos veremos a primera hora*sonriendo*

Ellas se fueron a la casa de emma y yo me metí a la mía.

A la mañana siguiente cite a emma en el bosque, a mis costados estaban Ruby y maléfica, emma llego y sonreí, le di la palabra a mal

-Cora me explico que quieres aprender nuestra magia*sonriendo*

Emma asintió

-para poder empezar, tienes que sentir que animal te llama desde tu interior*sonriendo*

Así que le pedí que se concentrara y buscara en su interior.

EMMA

Cerré mis ojos, busque en mi interior, solo encontraba remolinos negros, fruncí el ceño, trate de apartarla, pero escuchaba una voz a distancia, la aleje y me enfoque mas en apartar esos remolinos y sentí dolor, mucho dolor, salí disparada hacia un árbol, que paro mi vuelo, caí al suelo adolorida.

Al abrir los ojos mire a maléfica en forma de dragón, me había dado un coletazo y por eso volé.

-emma ¿qué demonios hacías?*molesta*

Ruby llego a mi lado y me ayudo a pararme

-¿Qué paso?*adolorida*

-tu magia se descontrolo y salió de tu cuerpo, creando un tornado a tu alrededor*seria*

-la magia es vida emma*mirándome*

Mire a Cora y luego a Ruby

-ya se que otro método podemos usar*sonriendo*

Maléfica sonrió bastante y me dio escalofrió, durante los siguientes días, maléfica me obligaba a cruzar varios elementos, fuego, tierra, agua y aire, e increíblemente encontré mi propio elemento el trueno, podía lanzar rayos y crear bolas de relámpagos, las sorprendí.

-no cabe duda que la salvadora es única*sonriendo*

Fruncí el ceño y las mire, seguí entrenando con mi elemento propio cuando me corte la palma de la mano

-uy es profunda*seria*

Pero a diferencia de la sangre común, esta era negra y espesa, sorprendiendo a todas.

-Cora ¿será posible?*mirándola*

-me temo que si maléfica*sonriendo*

-¿de que hablan?*seria*

-emma querida, en la antigüedad, las personas con dones fuera de los elementos base, tenían la habilidad de crear vida o traerla*sonriendo*

-¿qué significa eso?*mirándolas*

-que tienes el poder de embarazar a una mujer o de crear vida con tu sangre y magia*sonriendo*

-al fin podre hacer abuela*emocionada*

-hey, para tu emoción Cora, Regina ama Hood*seria*

-tenias que echarme a perder el momento*molesta*

Sonreí burlonamente y seguí practicando, una vez hecho eso, ahora si venia lo emocionante

-ahora apareceré un circulo de animales, desde los dóciles, hasta los peligrosos, el que conecte contigo, ese es tu animal*seria*

Asentí y a mi alrededor apareció un sin fin de animales, cada uno mas peligros, lo raro es que el león dio un paso al frente y de ahí se hizo un remolino mas grande.

-ya entiendo*sonriendo*

Mire a maléfica confundida

-tu animal es el león, pero tienes la capacidad de ser cualquier otro animal*sonriendo*

-solo es cuestión de practica*sonriendo*

Ambas seguían con esa enorme sonrisa, mientras ellas tomaban el te, yo seguía practicando mi transformación en cada animal, fortaleciéndome mas cada momento.

Cora se fue y me dejo a cargo de maléfica, Lily, se había ido un tiempo para poder traer sus cosas de nuevo, así que estaba sola con ella, en su cueva.

Una cueva que tenia todas las comodidades, me sorprendí y ella rio.

MALEFICA

Tener a emma para mi sola, era una ventaja sobre las Mills, así que empecé a cocinar.

-espero que te guste el estofado*poniéndome el mandil*

-oh, no te molestes, puedo cocinar yo*apenada*

Le sonreí y la obligue que diera una vuelta por ahí, mi plan era tan fácil, seducir a la dark one y tener un huevo de ella, así me quedaría con eso y Regina sola.

-la venganza perfecta*sonriendo*

Le serví el estofado y la llame, comenzamos a entablar una charla amena, ella me preguntaba sobre mi y yo le respondía, me di cuenta que se empezó a relajar mucho y me alegro, así que me pare y me puse detrás de ella.

-debes estar agotada*quitándole la chaqueta roja*

-algo*suspirando*

-déjame a mi*sonriendo*

Comencé a masajear sus hombros, ella soltó un suspiro y sonreí mas.

CORA

Estaba dando brincos de felicidad por toda la acera, la gente me miraba raro, pero yo estaba mas que feliz, si emma tenia esa magia milenaria y antigua, podía romper la maldición de Regina y podía darme un hijo, ante mi alegría di un giro y choque con mi amada hija.

-se puede saber ¿qué demonios haces brincando y girando?*molesta*

-oh querida, soy feliz*sonriendo*

-me alegro señora*abrazando a mi hija*

-y ahora me lo habéis arruinado con ese abrazo*frunciendo el ceño*

-¡madre!*molesta*

Chasque la lengua y los mire

-robin es mi amor verdadero, no lo cambiaria por nada*seria*

Ambos se sonrieron amorosamente, los ignore

-¿y emma?*mirando a todos laos*

-emma esta con maléfica*sonriendo*

Ella alzo una ceja

-le enseña cosas…*abrí los ojos*

Quede en shock

-¿madre?*sorprendida*

-maldita lagartija*corriendo hacia el bosque*

Escuchaba los gritos de Regina a mis espaldas, pero si lo que pensaba era cierto, maléfica planeaba algo con emma, no iba a permitir que arruinara todo, cuando llegue Regina se detuvo aun lado mío sorprendida, pues frente a nosotras estaba maléfica sobre emma, la cual estaba agitada.

Apenas iba a decir algo cuando maléfica sale volando hacia un lado, mire a mi costado y Regina estaba furiosa, sonreí internamente, algo en mi hija despertaba cuando veía a emma así y podía jurar que era la reina malvada.

-¿cómo te atreves?*acercándose peligrosamente*

Pero reacciono y se detuvo, suspire, la reina malvada estaba indecisa, se disculpo y se fue en su nube, yo ayude a maléfica a pararse.

-me sorprende que no estés molesta*riendo*

-no lo estoy, dejare que las cosas sigan su curso, pero ahora tu y yo tendremos que competir por emma*sonriendo*

Ambas nos dimos la mano y me lleve a emma a su casa, que en cuanto llegamos vimos a Snow con un hombre platicando, al parecer el le coqueteaba abiertamente.

-pero que pequeño es el mundo ¿verdad?*sonriendo*

-¿lo conoces?*intrigada*

-para nada, me refería a tu padre en el auto del sheriff echando humo al ver que ese caballero, joven y amable le coquetea a su ex*riendo*

Ella solo rio y seguimos caminando, hasta la entrada

-¿cómo te fue?*abrazándola*

-bien*sonriendo*

Yo solo sonreí

-emma, Cora el es hércules, o mejor conocido cono channing tatum*señalándolo*

-es un placer*sonriéndonos*

-el placer es nuestro*sonriendo*

-emma querida invítame esa tasita de café*jalándola*

Los dejamos a solas y entramos, donde el pequeño Neal, jugaba con sus cositas voladoras, mientras emma preparaba el café, yo miraba a su madre.

-¿qué opinas de el?*sonriendo*

-¿del semidiós?*alzando la mirada*

Alce una ceja

-algún día veremos películas y sabrás todo*riendo*

Asentí, vimos que se despidieron y entro Snow sonriente

-anda dilo ya*impaciente*

-hércules, fue mi novio de infancia y Regina no le caía bien, así que nos separo, ahora que regresamos de nuevo por el tiempo, el también vino y pues..*sonriendo tontamente*

-te lo quieres encamar*sorprendida*

-¡Emma!*sonrojada*

-¿qué?*riendo*

-no es eso, quiero intentarlo de nuevo*roja*

-apenas te estas divorciando y ya quieres que tenga un padrastro*en shock*

Me reí suavemente al ver esa interacción de madre e hija y yo deseaba estar así con la mía, pero era obvio que no me quería, así que me despedí y fui en busca de mi pequeño error del pasado, zelena.

Llegue a una casa a las afueras del pueblo, me encontraba nerviosa, arregle mis ropas y toque la puerta, me abrió zelena, me miro sorprendida y seria.

-¿puedo pasar?*nerviosa*

Se hizo a un lado y entre, pude ver a emmet en su cuna

-toma asiento*mirándome*

-gracias*sentándome en la silla*

-gustas algo de beber*dándome la espalda*

-no, gracias*mirándola*

Ella se dio la vuelta y se sentó frente a mi. Comenzamos a platicar y a discutir, reproches y verdades salieron a la luz, lagrimas y arrepentimientos, magia lanzada y cosas rotas por doquier.

-¿puedo?*mirando a mi nieto*

-adelante*sonriendo*

Tome a mi nieto y le di un beso en su frente

-eres hermoso*sonriendo*

Invite a zelena a vivir con nosotros, ella acepto, así cuidaría de mi hija y nieto, acondicione un cuarto para ambos y le platique sobre Regina y sus reacciones

-entonces Regina reacciona mal cuando emma esta con otra*sorprendida*

-una parte muy pequeña, diminuta parte ama a emma, la otra es la tonta*seria*

-emma, se merece algo mejor*sonriendo*

Sonreí y la mire

-no*parándose*

-oh vamos, zelena, que te hace pensar que ese tal cole, no hizo a tu hijo ser hijo del dark one*sonriendo*

Suspiro

-tienes razón*sonriendo*

-además emma merece a una mujer de verdad*sonriendo*

Ella se sonrojo y yo le sonreí, al día siguiente fuimos a granny, ella traía al niño en vuelto y entramos juntas, en cuanto nos vio robin se le ilumino el rostro y se quiso acercar pero lo impedí.

-¿alguien sabe de un doctor?*mirándolos a todos*

-yo soy medico*parándose*

-muy bien, ¿cuánto tiempo se lleva una prueba de ADN?*mirándolo*

-3 días cuando mucho*sonriendo*

-bien, Dr.….*señalándolo*

-Whale*asintiendo*

-Dr. Whale, quiero una prueba para mi nieto emmet*señalando al bebe*

-bien, ¿seria de zelena y de…?*mirándonos*

-Emma Swan*apenada*

Todo el lugar se quedo en silencio

-perdón, creo que oí mal, dijo ¿emma Swan?*sorprendido*

-así es*sonriendo*

El asintió y nos dio cita para ese mismo día, todos susurraban lo que había pasado y yo me senté junto a mi hija, pedimos de desayunar, cuando llega la susodicha en compañía de sus amigos.

-hey*saludándonos*

-oh, emma querida, que bueno que llegaste*sonriendo*

-dime*sorprendida*

-mire a zelena y se armo de valor

-quiero que nos hagamos una prueba de ADN con emmet*nerviosa*

Emma nos miro sorprendidas a ambas.

-claro*shock*

-mire miss Swan, si la prueba sale positiva se hará cargo me oyó*parándome*

Me acerque amenazadoramente

-cl…claro*asustada*

Hasta que alguien nos interrumpió

-eso es imposible, ese hijo es mío*enojado*

-eso lo veremos hoy mismo*sonriendo*

Bosque se puso rojo de ira

-escúcheme bien, ese niño es mío, es un Locksey*acercándose*

-¿y Regina que?*sonriendo*

El enojo se le bajo y se volteo rápidamente, Regina estaba con la mirada dolida y me entristeció, pero era culpa de ella.

Así que en la tarde, fuimos al hospital, se sacaron las muestras correspondientes, todo el mundo hablaba de eso y todos tenían curiosidad, así que Regina obligo Whale a dar los resultado en la alcaldía.

Todos estábamos nerviosos incluyendo zelena y emma, Whale se paro en el estrado y saco los resultados.

-ahora diré los resultados*sonriendo*

abrió el sobre y saco la hoja

-el padre es…


	13. ADN SWAN GOODBYE GINA AND NEAL

ADN SWAN/ GOODBYE GINA AND NEAL

-el padre es….-whale guardo silencio y miro el sobre sorprendido, Emma estaba hecha un manojo de nervios y Cora fruncía el ceño, nadie sabia que pasaba.

-soy yo ¿verdad?-emocionado y feliz, robin no se daba cuenta del daño que le hacia a Regina, pero aun así estaba contenta por el.

-no, es Emma-whale enseño el sobre y a Emma se le cayo la mandíbula al piso, robin se puso pálido y serio, Cora sonreía.

-finalmente una Mills da una noticia buena-Cora abrazo a zelena que estaba peor que todos.

-bien Emma, como tu madre te exijo que te hagas cargo de ese niño-seria snow veía a su hija, pero whale soltó una carcajada y negó.

-es hijo de elliot-todos lo miraron mal y después giraron la cabeza a ver a elliot sorprendido, el era un hombre alto, el doble de alto de Robin, barba larga, musculoso, tatuajes en los brazos, zel se puso roja y robin se tenso.

-¿es verdad?-acercándose lentamente a ella, zel bajo la mirada apenada y asintió.

-fue esa noche cuando robin estaba con Regina y me encontraba sola en el campamento-ella alzo la mirada y elliot la abrazo-

Emma soltó un suspiro que llamo la atención e todos, incluyendo de Cora.

-off…y yo que creí que frijolito era mi hijo, por suerte no-se llevo la mano al corazón y Cora frunció el ceño.

-no se ofendan no es que quiera al niño, si no que no encajaría lo de su creación-Cora rio ligeramente y le dio una palmeada en el hombro a Emma.

-tranquila swan, al menos admito mi derrota frente a ti maléfica-se giro para mirar a la dragona sonriendo burlonamente.

-aun no Cora, ya que tengo una hija y tu ninguna soltera disponible, aumentemos la apuesta querida-sonrió de forma burlesca y Cora sonrió.

-hecho-extendió su mano y maléfica la estrecho sonriendo.

-¿qué quiere decir?-pregunto Henry serio, lo que provoco la risa de ambas y la palidez de Emma al comprender lo que se le avecinaba.

-que maléfica, Lily y yo competiremos por el amor de la salvadora- Emma casi se desmaya y Snow la puso rápidamente detrás de ella.

-ninguna se acerca a mi hija dúo de ancianas-las miro seriamente, mientras que los demás estaban en shock.

NEAL (FUTURO)

Habíamos vuelto al presente y yo buscaba como loco a Regina, no sabia donde se había metido, algo teníamos que hacer para cambiar las cosas, pero sin ella yo estaba perdido y prácticamente solo en este tiempo. Me acero a una casa en el bosque, según recuerdo esta casa era un lugar de meditación que Regina adquirió después, así que me acerque y abrí la puerta, lo que vi me dejo impresionado.

Toda la sala estaba llena de botellas de licor de todo tipo, me fui hacia la cocina y ahí estaba la reina malvada, con botella en mano y maquillaje corrido.

-¿Regina-la mire sorprendido y ella me miro con angustia y dolor.

\- Y todo para queY todo para que Si al final yo perdí Pero no me arrepiento si en cada momento Me hiciste feliz-abri literalmente la boca, estaba borracha y cantando canciones extrañas

-venga ya regina-le quite la botella y me miro enojada.

-dame mi botella niño-trato de arrebatarmela pero fui mas rapido y me aleje de ella, ella gateo hasta mis pies y se aferro a mis piernas.

\- fue ella o fui yo y ya es tarde para lo dos por que nos lastimamos por que no la escuche por que ella me dejo tan sola cuando mas la necesite- sollozo abrazada en mis piernas y deje la botella en la mesa, la separe de mi y me hinque para abrazarla-

-shh llora todo lo que quieras regina- no dejaba de llorar e hipar y de apretarme mas contra ella.

\- Que te quedaras conmigo una vida entera que contigo adios inviernos solo primavera que las olas son de magia y no de agua salada yo te creo todo y tú no me das nada, tú no me das nada Que si sigo tu camino llegaré hasta el cielo tú me mientes en la cara y yo me vuelvo ciego yo me trago tus palabras, tú juegas un juego y me brilla el mundo cuando dices luego, cuando dices luego- finalmente se quedo dormida en mis brazos.

La deje en la cama y limpiaria ese desastre, pero no tenia nada de limpieza y con molestia fui a la tienda, en el camino me encuentro con las mills, pude ver que cora llevaba una cara de fastidio al ver a robin con regina, se dieron cuenta de mi presencia y henry se puso a mi lado.

-¿dónde han estado?-lo mire de reojo y me limite a caminar mas rapido, pero el seguia pegado a mi.

-buscando a regina-le dije y el solo asintio.

-pero si regina ha estado conmigo todo el tiempo-fruncio el ceño y me di un golpe en la cara, msotrando mi frustracion.

-si seras idiota-susurre, eso fue sufcienteo para que me tomara de la camisa y me diera un puñetazo en la cara, quedando en el suelo, despues de eso el se encontraba en el suelo, siendo golpeado por emma.

-a mi hermano no le pones un dedo encima maldito simio-los ojos de emma estaban negros y daba miedo, con esfuerzo logre separarlos, el pobre robin tenia el ojo hinchado y sangraba mucho.

-eres un animal swan-regina le grito a emma y esta se solto bruscamente.

-oh aplacas a tu perro o yo suelto al mio y vemos como nos va-la fulmino con la mirada y se fue, en eso llega mi madre y me revisa la cara

-mira nada mas como te dejo el simio ese-me solte, pero ella me miro y suspire.

Me dirigi a la tienda de nuevo, snow venia a mi lado y tome un carrito para comprar las cosas necesarias.

-¿qué llevas?-mirando el interior del carrito, suspire y me de tuve a ver unos ingredientes para la cena.

-algunas cosas de limpieza, comida e ingredientes-hechando la canela en el, snow me sonrio y pago todo por mi.

-¿quieres que te de un aventon?-me miro sonriendo, asenti y metimos todo a su coche, en eso venia lelgando el que se hacia pasar por mi padre y vio el nuevo carro de mi mama, mas bien camioneta, se quedo impresionado y rapidamente se bajo, pero fuimos mas rapidos y nos fuimos de ahí.

-ese hombre no es mi padre-mirandolo con odio profundo y resentimiento, aprete mis puños para evitar expulsar mi magia.

-ese hombre sera lo que tu quieras que sea-sonrio y sonrei, finalmente me senti comprendido en cuanto a ese aspecto.

-mama, ¿cómo soportas a ese hombre?-susarrando, ella sonrio y acepte sentirme incomodo, a pesar de estar con mi madre.

-pues aprendi a que el amor viene de diferentes formas y maneras, asi que retome el romance con un viejo amor-sonrojada, sonrei picaron y le dije.

-con hercules-riendo, ella se puso roja como tomate y necesitamos parar para evitar que chocaramos, me rei mucho al verla asi.

-¿andamos en el futuro?-me miro y sonrei, tenia miedo, pero ya estabamos aquí.

-si, te has casado con el y has tenido un hijo, mi pequeño hermano, tiene 12 años-sonrei al recordarlo.

-¿y david?-me miro de nuevo y suspire, me puse serio.

-el no le ha ido tambien que digamos-solo encogi los hombros y de nuevo nos pusimos en marcha, con unas pocas indicaciones llegamos al lugar donde estaba la cabaña, me ayudo a meter las cosas y lo que vio la dejo impresionada

-¿tu?-me miro con sorpresa y negue

-regina, ella…ha estado mal-agache la mirada y ella me miro triste, con su ayuda limpiamos todo el lugar, dejando libre de botellas, polvo y suciedad, deje todo en el bote de basura, cuando entre, el olor a comida era increible.

-huele delicioso-sonrei al recorda mi hogar, ella sonrio y con la cuchara me dio a probar como cuando era niño.

-¿qué tal sabe?-sonriendome, me relami los labios con los ojos cerrados.

-pollo en especias-sonrei totamente y ella me miro con ternura.

-si-nos sonreimos y me dio una taza con café, para despues hacerme seña al cuarto, asenti y obedeci.

Toque 3 veces y no se oia nada, suspire y entre, me encontre con regina acosta boca abajo en ropa interior, sonrei y negue, entre, deje el café en la mesa, me arrodille a su lado y la movi un poco

-¿qué quieres?-abrio los ojos y le sonrei, le extendi la taza y ella se arrodillo le dio un sorbo

-la cena esta lista-le sonrei y ella asintio, me fui de ahí, snow estaba poniendo la mesa y despues me dio un besa y se fue, cuando regina salio ya un poco mejor, miro la mesa sorprendida.

Cenamos en silencio y la mire, ya no era la regina fuerte, si no alguien depresivo, temia por ella.

-es mejor que volvamos-la mire soprendida y ella alzo la mirada, asenti de forma rapida, era lo mejor, no teniamos opcion.

Preparamos todo y sin decirles a nadie, nos fuimos de ahí, mire cuando regina dejo una carta para ella misma.


End file.
